Bolton's Sister
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: Kenya 'KC' Smilie is one of the Waterloo Road pupils, this is her time in the always dramatic high school. Paul/OC...On Hiatus
1. Series 3: Episode 2

I walked into school late today, my hair took a bit of time to straighten and I needed it perfect, I heard a lot of commotion and I walked round back, I saw a load of people stood in a circle and I guessed there was another fight going on, I walked over and saw it was Bolton and the new kid, Paul, I met him when he first came here, it took a bit of time for him to start talking to me but I finally cracked him open, I had no idea why he was fighting Bolton though "You are pathetic man, your pathetic" Bolton said on repeat, Paul snapped and punched him hard in the face

"Now that's more like it" Bolton said holding his cheek for a second, a lot of people started chanting 'fight' and I rolled my eyes, they started fighting again until one of Bolton's friends from the roof shouted that a teacher was coming, everyone split and the boys pulled away just as Mr Lawson turned the corner, they casually walked away like old mates and I followed them "Oi" I said loudly earning both their attention "Ah KC little sis" Bolton said smirking cockily, I punched him in the stomached and he doubled over "That's for fighting, and stop callin me little sis I'm only 2 days younger than you"

I said annoyed, he groaned and stood back up straight, I turned to Paul "Hey" I said pulling him into a hug, he hugged back before we both pulled away "Hya Kace" he said quietly, he was still a little quiet "You punch hard" Bolton said after composing himself, I smiled "Get it from my brother don't I" I said shrugging, he nodded "Pull your skirt down man" he said, I shook my head "Uh uh" I said, he sighed "C'mon please, it annoys me when boys check you out, you're my sister" he begged,

I shook my head again "Fine, but if someone hits on you and they suddenly don't turn up to school the next day then don't blame me" he said backing up, I nodded and he carried on walking.

I was in my English lesson and Miss Koreshi was doing the registration "Paul Langley, Paul" Miss said, he looked distracted by something and it looked like a magazine "Here" he said before going back to the magazine "Karla Benthom" "Yes" "Aleesha Dellam" "Here Miss" "Chelsea Woods" "Uh she's away today" "Thanks Danielle, and Kenya Smilie" Miss said, I groaned "Miss, honestly how many times do I ave to tell yah" I said, I hated my name, that's why I had everyone call me KC "Sorry KC" she said apologetically

"Right, Mr Wilding would like me to remind you about the school musical auditions at lunch time, apparently it's not too late to put you name down" Miss said, she was watching Paul who was very engrossed in his magazine "Paul, bring that magazine here, let's see what's so interesting" she said, he glanced at her then the magazine "Now" she demanded, he sighed and took it up to her "I bet it's a porn mag" Danielle said making me smile "Is it miss?" she asked, Miss opened it and stared "Can I have it back please miss?" Paul asked, she closed it and looked at him

"At the end of the day" she said, he nodded and went back to his seat, the bell rung and I picked up my bag, everyone left and I stalled, just being my usual nosy/curious self "Paul, I don't think you should be bringing things like this into school" Miss said "Why?" he asked shrugging "Well because I don't think it's appropriate" she replied, he said nothing and left the class "KC?" Miss asked, I pulled my bag onto my shoulder and turned to her "Yeah?" I asked "Are you friends with Paul?" she asked hopefully, I nodded "Mhm, why?"

I asked skeptically "Did you notice anything off with him lately?" she asked, I thought before shaking my head "No, not really, I mean, he's quiet n all, but all the new kids are I guess" I replied thinking nothing of it "Okay, do you think you could keep an eye on him for me? Not stalking, just make sure he's okay" she said, I nodded "Yeah alright, shouldn't be hard, he's always with me brother anyways" I said leaving the classroom, I caught up to Paul and turned him round "Can I talk to you?" I asked, he nodded and I took him into a secluded part of the hall

"Are you alright? How's Bolton treatin you?" I asked, he shrugged "I'm fine, he's treatin me fine, why?" he asked confused, I just shrugged innocently "Nothin, just wanna make sure he's not being a git like usual" I replied, he smiled a little "Nah, he's alright" he replied, I nodded "Good, if he does anythin let me know and I'll kill him for you" I said walking out of the spot with him, he nodded and we parted ways.

I was walking past the music class and I heard singing, I reversed and looked in to see Miss Hadock on the little stage singing while Mr Wilding was on piano, she was good but I had heard better, I shook my head in amusement and carried on walking, I went outside for a bit to see if I could find either Bolton or Paul, I spotted Bolton playing football with boys so I decided not to disturb him, I decided to look for Paul instead, I saw the cafeteria fire exit opened and I looked inside, I saw Mr Lawson and Paul sat on the table at the far end "Paul, wait here"

Mr Lawson said before leaving, I walked in slowly but me heels made a small noise, Paul spun around and relaxed once he saw me "Ello stranger" I said walking over to him, he nodded in greeting and turned back around, I sat next to him on the table and put my bag behind me "How come you're in here then?" I asked, he stayed quiet and I sighed knowing I would have to crack through again, he had a hand on his stomach and I stood in front of him "Lemme see" I said crossing my arms, he shook his head and I rolled my eyes "Please"

I begged, he stared at me for a minute before lifting his shirt a bit, I could see a bruise forming "Bolton?" I asked a bit angry, he didn't say anything "Paul, please tell me" I said, he shook his head "Fine, but I won't leave this alone" I said grabbing my bag and leaving the hall.

At lunch I was sat at the table on my own, I knew I was being nosy but I couldn't help it, I needed to know what was going on, I was poking my food around with my fork when I noticed Paul at the dinner line, he moved next to Janeece and took something from the counter, he sneakily slid it underneath his tray and walked off while glancing around the room, he put his tray back and left the hall "What?" I asked myself confused, I grabbed my bag and followed him, after a lot of hard following he finally turned into a garden, he unlocked the door and walked in,

I stayed rooted to my spot for a moment, what was I going to do? I couldn't exactly go in and say, 'Hi I followed you at lunch', I would sound like a right stalker, but I needed to know what was going on with him and my brother, I knocked the door and there was no answer, I knocked again, and again, but no one answered, I checked and found the door was open, I slowly walked in and saw Paul's stuff on the banister "Paul?" I asked throwing my bag on there, I went into the first room I saw, I walked in and it was quite dark,

I couldn't see much but I did see something that scared me, it was Paul on the sofa, watching me, with a knife in his hand "You shouldn't be ere KC" he said standing up, I couldn't speak, I was in too much shock, I backed up into the door and it closed on me "I…I had to know what was going on" I said shaking my head, he came closer with the knife still in his hand "I know you care about me, but you're not safe here" he said, he seemed really calm, though I doubt he was "Why?" I asked motioning to the knife "It's for my uncle" he replied

"I don't get it" I said confused "You wouldn't" he snapped sitting on the sofa again, I summoned up enough courage to go over to him "Then help me get it Paul" I said standing right in front of him "My uncle, he hurts me, I can't take it no more, Bolton was helping me learn to fight back, it didn't go well, this is the only way Kace" he explained, I was shocked, he was getting beaten up, and all Bolton was doing was helping him, could've done better though

"This isn't the way to take care of it" I said, he glared a bit "Well who else am I gonna tell? Social services, they never do anything helpful, this is the only way to stop it all!" he shouted standing up, the knife in his hand was making me nervous but I would not back down "It's not though" I said my voice getting louder, I looked down at the floor, my hands were shaking but I couldn't help it, I looked back up and put my hands on his shoulders "This won't help Paul" I whispered shaking my head, he sighed and I rested my forehead on his chest, it was rising and falling making me feel sleepy, I felt a hand on the back of my head and I closed my eyes.

At The School

"Right I wanna full bag search, no child leaves the premises until that knife is back in the kitchen" Jack said "Too late" Miss Koreshi said walking into the office "Somebody's already gone, well two somebody's, Paul Langley and KC Smilie didn't turn up for registration this afternoon" she said "Oh no" Eddie said in realization "Something you wanna tell me?" Jack asked "Um..." Eddie trailed off into an explanation about Paul and what according to Bolton was going on back at his house "But what about KC? She's always a good girl, well as good as the sister of Bolton Smilie can get"

Jack said shaking his head "Well, I told her to keep an eye on him, but I didn't think she'd follow him home" Miss Koreshi said "No, I don't think she knows about him, which means she's in more danger than she knows" Eddie said "Well then I've got to phone the police" Jack said reaching for the phone, Eddie stopped him "Well we don't even know if Paul's got the knife" he said "Well that's not a chance I'm willing to take" Jack replied turning to him "Or if he's willing to use it on his uncle" Eddie pointed out "I couldn't give a stuff about his uncle it's Paul that's a risk"

Jack said going for the phone again and getting stopped by Eddie "Jack listen, Paul's the victim in all this, if the police catch him with a knife then the police have to arrest him" Eddie said "Yes I know…"Jack started but got cut off by Eddie "Look. Earlier on he was on the verge of telling me what's been going on, but he doesn't trust me enough, I think he trusts KC, but if we set the police on him now he'll never trust anyone ever again"

Eddie said "He won't get a chance if he's lyin in a pool of blood" Jack exclaimed "Lads like Paul and Bolton their in crisis and we write off their behavior, say it's just boys bein boys, that's what I did to Paul, I told Jasmine the behavior was to be expected but I was wrong, I just think we've got a chance here, but not if Paul disappears into the criminal justice system. And maybe, we can get there in time to save KC" Eddie said, Jack thought it over before nodding "C'mon" he said pulling on his coat.

With KC

Paul was on the couch with the knife again and I was resting against his legs, I knew there was no getting out of this, he wasn't going to give the knife up, and I wasn't going to leave him alone with his uncle, so I was staying there, while one hand held the knife, the other was playing with my hair, it was very relaxing considering the circumstances, I heard the front door and he flinched, so did I "KC"

Paul said, I turned my head to see him watching the door "Get behind the chair" he demanded, I stood up and shook my head "Do it" he whisper/ shouted, I leaned down and pecked him on the cheek before curling into a ball behind the chair, I heard the door open and close "Paul" I guessed the person was his Uncle Dermot, I was shaking a lot "Paul I know your ere so you might as well come out" I could tell he was related to Paul because of the accent they had

"How many times eh, how many times am I gonna have to drag you back to that school" his uncle said going up the stairs "I warned you what would happen, if you started bunking off again, what did you think eh? That I didn't mean it…" his uncle said coming back down the stairs, I was shaking even more and I had to hide my mouth in my arms so no sound came out "I can tell you that I did, I haven't got all day, to play hide n seek with you and your girlfriend, yeah I did notice the girl bag on the side" I pulled my mouth away and breathe heavily,

a few tears fell down my cheeks "You know what you're doing but you still act like a little shit" his uncle exclaimed, there was a crashing noise and I jumped "Sometimes, I wonder why I bother, I talk and talk, but none of those words go into that stupid little head of yours" he said, I quietly crawled out from behind the chair "It was like this with your mother, no wonder she topped herself" he said coming closer, there was a knock on the door and I let out a breath of relief "Get back KC"

Paul whispered turning to me, I shook my head "No, I ain't gonna let him hurt you" I said crouching and facing him, I heard a bit of shouting come from outside and we both turned to the door, there was a thud noise and it all went quieter, Paul stood up and aimed the knife at the door, he put me behind him with his spare hand and I took hold of it in both of mine "Paul" the person said coming through, it was the head teacher, Mr Rimmer, he was frozen in shock "Put it down" he said, another person came through and it was Mr Lawson "Jack, I'll handle this" he said watching the knife, Mr Rimmer left so that it was just the 3 of us

"It's okay, we know what's been going on" Mr Lawson said, I hear the sounds of Paul's Uncle outside and his hold on my one hand tightened a little "It's alright, he can't hurt you, not while were here" Mr Lawson said after we both glanced nervously at the door "Why don't you give me the knife?" he asked, Paul shook his head and kept the weapon aimed "Look, Paul, you're not un trouble, not if this stops right now, your safe" Mr Lawson said calmly

"I don't wanna end up like me mum, I had to make it stop" Paul said "I know, but this ain't the way, it's not even your job to make it stop, it's ours, were the grown-ups, and were here now, okay? Hand it over" Eddie said, he reached for the knife but Paul aimed it again "Alright, you don't trust me enough, KC?" Mr Lawson asked looking at me, I nodded and rested my chin on Paul's shoulder "Do you trust me?" I whispered hopefully, he glanced at me through the corner of his eye before nodding

"Then give me the knife, you know I won't hurt you, and I won't leave you, I swear, just let me have it" I said, I slowly dragged my hand down his arm until it reached the hand that held the knife "I won't leave you" I said squeezing his hand a little, he turned it around and held out the knife, I took it and dropped it onto the sofa before pulling him into a tight hug, he hugged back just as tight as me and I let out a sigh of relief, I was facing Mr Lawson and he gave me a small smile that I returned, we all sat down and leant against the wall

"Why didn't you tell anyone what was going on?" Mr Lawson asked from my right "I did" Paul replied from my left "Okay, why didn't you tell someone with more intelligence than Bolton Smilie?" Eddie said, I smiled "There's so much help out there for you Paul, doctors, social services…" Paul cut him off "They never helped mum" he said shaking his head "I bet they tried, look what nearly happened here today, what if Bolton hadn't told me what was going on? What if Louis hadn't told me about the knife?" Mr Lawson "I don't know"

Paul said rubbing his head in frustration, he got up and left the room for a minute and we followed him, I looked out to see the police arresting Paul's uncle, they took off "The police have called in a mental health unit, I told them that Paul's family has a history of Acute Depression" Mr Rimmer said watching them drive off "What about Paul?" Mr Lawson asked "I'll have to call social services, get some emergency foster care" Mr Rimmer replied "Do you wanna go pack a few things?"

Mr Lawson asked Paul, he nodded "Do you want KC to come help you?" Mr Lawson asked, Paul nodded again and I took his hand to lead him upstairs, we got into his room and he threw a few things into a bag while I sat on his bed "Can I ask you somethin Kace?" he asked, I nodded "Why did you follow me home?" he asked confused "Well, I have large curiosity problems, and I was worried about you, I needed to know what was going on, needed to know you were okay"

I explained, he nodded "So, do you like me?" he asked a little more hopeful than I thought, I smiled a little "Yeah I do, dunno why, I don't usually like people straight away" I admitted, he faced me "Really? Is that a good thing or what?" he asked confused again, I chuckled "It's good, but before anything can go further than friends, I need you to get on my brothers good side"

I said reluctantly, he nodded and we both went back downstairs "Alright c'mon, we got somewhere to be getting to" Mr Lawson said "Uh, could you take me back to the school, I'm sure Bolton or mum's throwin a fit" I said amused, Mr Lawson nodded and I got into the car with Paul.

We finally arrived at the school and I opened the car door "Thanks sir" I said getting out, I leaned against the fence for a minute to think over everything "You alright?" I looked behind me to see Mr Lawson leaning against his car "Yeah, just a little shaken up" I replied, he nodded "You know, no one else would've done what you did KC" he said watching the school, I scoffed "What? Followed someone they just met to their house where a psycho uncle was going to beat the crap out of him?" I asked sarcastically "No, you knew something was wrong, and you were very brave to do that, you did all of it to make sure one person was safe" he corrected, I nodded "Yeah, just wish I'd ave known it sooner"

I said guiltily "Well don't worry, better late than never" Mr Lawson said opening his car door "See you later" he said, I nodded and he got into the car, I waved at Paul who was in the back and they took off, I looked at the school again and walked through the gate.


	2. Series 3: Episode 3

I was stood at the front gate getting a lecture from Bolton "Now, no running after people you don't know, or I'll kill yah" he said threateningly, I rolled my eyes "I won't, it was just a one off, besides I'm fine" I said "Yeah I know, but mum told me to keep an eye on yah and I will, you're my sister" he said, I sighed and hugged him "I'll be fine, I promise I won't run after anyone again" I said, he gave me a look "I swear" I exclaimed, he nodded and we walked into the school, he went to his mates and I spotted Janeece and Maxine, they were holding a bucket

"Heya guys" I said, they nodded in greeting "What's with the bucket?" I asked motioning to it "We been collecting money for the football team" Janeece explained, I looked on the front and it said '2 pound a ticket, raise money for Waterloo Road girls football team', I gave them both a look "How did you get the money?" I asked, they stopped walking and turned to me "Well, we went round the street and told people there was gonna be a raffle at lunch, some woman bought 5 tickets" Max said excitedly, I smiled

"And what's gonna happen when they show up to find there is no raffle?" I asked, they both rolled their eyes "C'mon Kace, who's gonna show up for a raffle 'ere?" Janeece asked, I nodded, it was a fair point, we started walking again "So what did you tell Mr Clarkson?" I asked "We told him we'd been washing cars, and he believed us" Janeece said giggling "Just hope he don't find out the truth girls" I said shrugging "Nah, he'll be so excited that we got enough money for the kit, that he'll forgive us"

Max said "Could happen, anyways I'll see yah later" I said parting from them "Bye Kace" they waved, I walked into the school and straight to my reg class with Miss Koreshi, I got there early and I saw her in the class with someone, it was Paul, I knocked on the door and she motioned me in, I walked in and hugged Paul "Hey" he said hugging me back, I pulled away a little "So, how is everything?" I asked hinting, he nodded "It's good, gonna take a bit of gettin used to but it's all good"

he replied, I nodded and turned to Miss Koreshi "Sorry Miss, did I interrupt anythin?" I asked guiltily, she shook her head "No KC, we just finished talking actually, your early, I gotta go get some stuff for the lesson but you two can stay here" she said, we both nodded and she left the class, I sat on the table and he faced me "I'm glad you're okay" I said, he nodded "Yeah, I still feel horrible that you were there last night though" he said,

I pulled him closer by his jumper "Don't worry about it, I decided to follow you, and stay with you, sides, you can't get rid of me" I sung the last part and he smiled "Oh yeah why not?" he asked amused, I tilted my head innocently "Because I promised I wouldn't leave you" I said quietly, he nodded and we hugged again. I had my 2nd lesson with Miss Koreshi and she was late, I also found out from a very cheesed off Janeece and Maxine that she had given them after school detention, all because they were excited about the match,

I was sat next to my friend Jamie and she was currently texting her 18 year old boyfriend, he was working somewhere and that's how she apparently met him "So how is dear old, Mike was it?" I asked, she looked up at me from her phone and nodded "Yurp" she said "He's fine, haven't seen much of him though, he's comin over this weekend" she said happily, I gave her a look "Are you gonnna?" I clicked my tongue and she mock gasped "My god KC, do you think that low of me?" she asked in a fake posh accent, I nodded "Pretty much, slag"

I said jokingly, she started hitting me playfully, and we finally stopped fighting "Nah, I dunno, depends what mood I'm in" she replied shrugging, I nodded in understanding and Miss Koreshi finally came in with a bunch of books "How come were not allowed to be late but teachers are?" Bolton asked with a tone, she blanked him and went to her desk, he gave me a look and I rolled my eyes, she looked at the class and put down her bag "Bags on the floor and books out" she said quietly, no one noticed but me and Bolton, Jamie was busy on her phone "Not listenin miss"

Bolton said smugly "I said bags on the floor and books out now" she repeated in the same volume level "You're gonna have to shout louder than that miss" I piped up, Bolton nodded "Like this, SHUT UP!" he shouted, the whole class went quiet before erupting in laughter, someone threw a paper ball at Miss Koreshi "Oh he can't do that miss send him to the cooler" Bolton exclaimed, Miss looked around the class before grabbing her bag and leaving

"And that took longer than I thought" I said to Jamie, she nodded and I took her phone, she had just text her boyfriend saying 'I love you' I smiled and gave her the phone, Mr Lawson suddenly came in and the class went quiet "It's Miss Koreshi sir, she's just done one" Bolton said, we all chuckled and Mr Lawson writ something on paper before folding it up and handing it to Bolton "Smilie, take this to Mr Rimmer and tell him to send a cover teacher to Miss Koreshi's room" he said, Bolton left the class and I started chatting with Jamie again.

It was lunch time and I was on my own in the cafeteria, the girls were practicing for their football match, Miss Koreshi decided to postpone the detention and now everything was back to normal again "Hey, can I sit ere?" I looked up to see Paul holding a tray "Course you can yah marshmallow" I said amused, he chuckled and sat down "So how was school so far?" I asked making conversation

"As good as school can get K" he replied taking a bite of the chicken "Fair play. You spoken to Bolton lately?" I asked hopefully, he looked up at me and sighed "Not yet, were talking but I'm hopin to be friends with him, not just for you but for myself aswell, I need some guy friends Kace, otherwise everyone'll think I'm gay" he said, I giggled "Yeah we don't want that to happen now do we?" I asked amused, he shook his head and carried on eating "What's that?" he asked motioning to my food, I smirked "Food darlin" I replied in a duh tone, he gave me a look

"Very funny, you're a right comedian" he said sarcastically "It's pasta with tomato sauce" I said reading from the top, he nodded "Can I try some?" he asked, I nodded and got a bit onto my fork, I held it out and he ate it "That's actually not bad" he said taking a bite of his own food "I know right?" I said.

Later on it was time for the footie match, I was watching and so far we weren't doing good, I spotted Bolton on the school stairs with Paul watching aswell, I smiled at the fact they were getting along "C'mon Waterloo Road!" I shouted, from my right Jamie was shouting aswell only stuff like 'kick their head in' or 'knock em down', even though they were brutal words it was making me laugh my head off, Mr Budgin, the old git was cheering for the other team,

I don't even know why he works here, he's never like the school or the pupils anyways, I could tell the girls were gettin really cheesed off with Danielle, she was in goals and she couldn't even block the ball, she was just ducking, even I was getting annoyed with her and that was unusual because I really like her and Aleesha, it was half time and the girls ran back into the changing rooms, when the game started up again I noticed Max and Jan were gone, and Miss Koreshi was in the field, my eyes widened and so did Mr Budgens "Oh my god, what is she doin?"

Jamie asked in as much shock as me "I ave no idea, I hope she can play" I said hopefully, they started playing and to my and Jamie's surprise Miss Koreshi was really good, the team were doing good but we still weren't sure if they were gonna win, after being tackled down Clo was given a free kick, it was all very intense and really quiet, she kicked the ball and scored "Yes!" Jamie screamed jumping up and down before hugging me, I laughed and cheered with her.

I met up with Bolton after school, he was waiting for me by the gates "Heya sis" he said in greeting, I hugged him "Alright" I said, we started walking and it was quiet for a bit "So, how was school?" he asked breaking the silence "It was alright, I guess" I said shrugging "Have a good lunch?" he asked more curious, I gave him a look "Yeah, why?" I asked skeptically,

he shook his head "Nothin nothin, just makin conversation" he said quickly, I sighed "Bolton you can tell me" I said, he thought about it for a minute "I saw you with Langers" he said, I nodded in understanding "You think there's something goin on?" I asked knowingly, he nodded "Bolton, if there was you would be the first one to know, he is your friend at the end of the day" I said, he smiled and threw an arm around my shoulder "Thanks Kace" he said, I nodded and we carried on walking.


	3. Series 3: Episode 4

I walked into the school with Paul and Bolton only to see another couple kissing "Alright, no lie now, if I see one more couple kissing, I am going to go nuts" I said annoyed "Awrr, is little KC sad she ain't got a boyfriend" Bolton sung teasingly, I glared at him "You know that's big talk coming from the guys who ain't even got a girlfriend" I retorted, his smiled faded and Paul laughed "You just got owned by your little sister" he said through laughter "Shut up man" Bolton said angrily, I rolled my eyes "Don't worry Bolt, you'll probably find an easy slapper soon enough"

I said, he nodded before realizing what I said "Seriously KC, I will hurt you" he said glaring, I rolled my eyes again "Nah you won't, mum would kill you" I said, he pouted knowing I was right "Oh it's not your day is it" Paul said to my brother in mock sympathy, I laughed and walked down the hall.

Later on I was with Aleesha and Danielle, they planned on sneaking into the music room for some reason "What's goin on?" I asked curiously "Earlier on Ben hit his head, Miss Hadock took him to the 'ospital and we haven't hear from him since, and Mr Wildings gone too" Leesh said, my eyes widened "Oh my god" I gasped, she nodded and we quietly walked into the class, Danielle went into the closet where Mr Wilding kept his files and computer "C'mon there's nothing in 'ere, your gonna get us in trouble" Leesh said nervously, Danielle sat at the computer "He left it on" Danielle replied "Ben's our friend Aleesha, we've got a right to know"

she said, everyone knew Danielle and Ben had something going, so it didn't surprise me that she was truly worried "What's, Post Exposure Prophylaxis?" she asked us, I gave her a confused shrug, she clicked on something and another screen popped up "HIV?" Leesh read out from the screen "That can't be it" she said, Danielle slowly turned to us "We've never seen Hadock run anywhere" she said "So?" I said "She went all funny when I told her about Ben" she said before turning back to the screen, both me and Aleesha exchanged nervous looks.

I was having lunch with the girls when Ben walked in, Bolton slammed down his tray, they started exchanging words and it didn't look too good "What's going on?" Danielle asked, I shrugged and turned back to them, Bolton shoved past Ben and I turned to Aleesha "You've said somethin' 'aven't yah" Danielle said to her, Leesha looked nervous "I've only told a few people" she admitted, Danielle sighed angrily and dropped her fork on the tray "Wait" Leesh said as Danielle went to move "Cuz people are sayin things. Like you've got it too"

she said, Danielle looked confused "Well, you did snog him" Leesh said in defense, I sighed in annoyance, and we all watched Louis abuse Ben, he turned and saw everyone watching him with disgusted looks, he sat on a table by his own and I felt really sorry for him, it wasn't his fault really, Karla sat next to him and I looked at the 2 girls "You know what? I won't let him go through this, no one can catch it unless their reckless" I said picking up my tray, I carried it over to them and sat opposite him "Hi Ben" I said, he gave me a small nod,

Karla said something about peas and I saw water run down Ben's head "What did you do that for?" he asked looking up, I looked too and found it was Bolton "Your dirty Mcnulty, reckon you need a wash" he said, Ben stood up with his bag and pushed Bolton away "Get your infected little hands off me" he snapped, Ben walked out and Bolton turned to me "You stay away from him KC" he said, I glared and stood up with my bag "Like hell I will" I said running out of the cafeteria,

Danielle followed "Ben!" she shouted trying to get his attention, he ignored her and ran out, tears fell down her cheeks and Miss Hadock noticed "What the hells going on?" she asked us, I shook my head and turned to Danielle "Miss Koreshi can you deal with Danielle for a minute?" she asked, Miss Koreshi came over and Miss Hadock left "What's wrong with you?" she asked Danielle "It's all our fault" Danielle said "What is?" Miss aske "It was Aleesha see, she got me scared" Danielle said "Scared about what?" Miss asked confused "She said that I might have it too"

Danielle said "C'mon, let's talk about this somewhere else" Miss said leading Danielle away, I looked through the window and saw Miss Hadock with Ben at the front gate, I walked up to them "Ben, you alright?" I asked hugging him, he nodded and I pulled away "Just to let yah know, I don't care at all" I said, he smiled "Thanks Kace" he said gratefully "Why don't we call you're mum eh? Let's sort this out together, c'mon" Miss said holding out her hand, Ben glanced at it "Holding hands with a teacher, do you want me to get me 'ead kicked in or what?"

he asked, I chuckled "C'mon Mcnulty" I said nodding my head towards the school and holding out my hand "You sure you wanna hold hands with me KC?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah, if anyone says somethin to me I'll kick their 'eads in for sure" I said amused, he chuckled and took my hand letting me and Miss Hadock take him back into the school.

I waited with Ben until his mum came, then I decided I should leave "Ben, I'm gonna get back now, you gonna be aright?" I asked worriedly, he nodded and I hugged him briefly "Thanks for being a great friend Kace" he said, I nodded and left the pastoral care room. At the end of the day I walked out of the building with Danielle, Leesha was at choir practice "Ben!" Dan said once she saw him, he turned to us "Are we still on for Saturday?"

she asked hopefully, he smiled and nodded, she smiled aswell and we walked to the gates "Todays been very dramatic 'asn't it?" I asked her, she giggled "Yeah, I don't care what people say about him, they don't know anything" she said proudly, I nodded and linked my arm with her own "I'm glad, I feel the same, but I pretty much wanna kill Bolton" I said angry with the stunt he pulled at lunch "I would be too, speak of the devil" she said, I looked in her line of vision to see my older brother leaning against the gates while glaring at us "I'll speak to yah tomorrow yeah?" I asked, she nodded and I walked over to Bolton "What's with the death glare?"

I asked even though I knew what it was "Earlier at lunch, you came back into the school, holding hands with Mcnulty" he said holding in his anger, I nodded "Yeah, and I don't care one bit" I said walking away "You could catch it" he said walked alongside me "Yeah, if I shag 'im, which I won't, sides, he goes out with Danielle anyway, and I don't fancy 'im, he's only a friend" I said shaking my head, Bolton nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the way home.


	4. Series 3: Episode 5

"KC, you ave got to see this" Janeece said, she and Maxine grabbed my hand dragging me round the corner, I saw Donte stood there with a bat in his hand "What's he doin?" I exclaimed, they both shook their heads and watched "Donte don't do this"Clo said running out, Donte took a threatening step towards her but Louis pulled him back, he suddenly started smashing car windows and headlights, Mr Lawson and Mr Rimmer soon came running out to see what was going on "Please don't make this any worse" Clo begged,

Donte aimed the bat at her "Worse? How could it be worse Clo? I thought you loved me" he said through angry tears "I do" she whimpered "Yeah? Well why'd you go shag someone else then?" he asked, we all gasped "Oh my god you's of just got married" Janeece exclaimed "Yeah, least you remembered" Donte said "C'mon mate, just give us the bat an we'll go indoors eh?" Mr Lawson asked "No, I wanna know, I wan her to tell me why" he said motioning to Clo,

I felt so sorry for him, he was so broken up "It was just a stupid mistake, it didn't mean anythin" she said "Right, I want everyone to know, that my wife, is a dirty little slapper!" he shouted smashing another window, I flinched at the impact and so did everyone else "Don't ever come near me again" he said to her, Mr Rimmer and Mr Lawson grabbed him so he couldn't do anymore damage, they dragged him into the school and the bell rung "You were well out of order doin that to Donte"

Louis snapped before goin into the school "Are you alright?" I asked Clo "No not really, they don't even lecture him either" she replied "Yeah well someone had to put yah right" Maxine said with a tone, Clo walked into the school and we headed to our class "Wow, I did not see that comin" I said shaking my head "I know right, well I 'ad my suspicions" Janeece said, I shrugged "I wonder who it was" I said speaking my thoughts "I know, maybe we should find out"

Maxine said smirking, I rolled my eyes "Maybe later, I gotta go toilet I'll see you later yeah" I said heading down the hall "Bye Kace" they said walking, I walked down the stairs and saw Donte at the bottom looking around, he spotted me "KC 'ave you seen Brett?" he asked, I sighed "Flamin ell Donte what d'you want im for?" I asked, he shook his head "I can't let im get away with it Kace"

he said, I gave him a confused look "He was the one Clo shagged" he explained, my eyes widened "Well fuck me sideways" I said in shock "Do you know where he is?" he asked, I shook my head "Nah sorry, he might be in the art n music room, he's in the musical" I said, he nodded and headed that way "Donte wait" I said, he paused and turned round "Ain't Breet goin out with Mika?" I said, he nodded and carried on down the hall, I shook the shock out of my head and carried on my way.

After going to the loo and brushing my hair to keep the straightness in I walked back down the hall "Oi, where's your boyfriend?" Donte shouted up the stairs "He's not me flaming boyfriend" Clo said coming down the stairs "Clo" Mika said coming down the hall, I bit my lip nervously, this could not turn out good "I got Tom 'is present, it's crap though, I'm not really in the mood, Brett just dumped me" Mika said on the verge of tears "And I wonder why that is"

Donte said "Mika we need to talk"Clo said to her "Alright sorry, I know you two got stuff to do" she said thinking Clo was on about Donte "Nah, she means you two, cuz we, we'd 'ave nothin to say" he said "Oi Charles, exits that way, I believe you're on your way out" Mr Lawson said, I walked over and stood next to the girls "Go, you don't need to get in even more shit" I said to Donte, he gave a quick glare to Clo and headed for the door

"C'mon" Clo said leading her sister to the stairs "Oh Mika, try not to get too upset, yah know, when she tells yah that she slept with Brett" Donte said, I covered my mouth in shock as Mika gave Clo a look of disbelief "Jesus Christ Donte did yah need to do that?" I exclaimed, he shrugged and left the school, both girls started crying "I'm so, so sorry" Clo said "How could yah? Why would yah do that what ave I ever done to you?" Mika asked "Nothing I'm sorry" Clo said "Get stuffed" Mika snapped "Mika don't go please"

Clo begged, Mika turned round and slapped Clo "Don't touch me" she said, Clo turned around in shock while holding her cheek, the girls started fighting soon enough and I spotted Janeece "C'mon" I said grabbing her hand, we made a run for the staff room and I went straight in "Sir, Clo and Mika are fighting" I said getting Mr Clarkson's attention, he ran out and we followed him back to the fight , I found the girls had a death grip on the others hair, Mr Clarkson grabbed Mika away from Clo

"She slept with Brett" Mika said struggling against Clarkson "I know" he said trying to calm her down "So what I was the last one to know?" she asked "I wanted to tell yah, I just couldn't find yah" Clo whimpered "I was bein dumped" Mika said lunging for Clo again "Mika, yah need to calm down" Clarkson said "I'll do what I like" she said "C'mon Mika look, it wasn't all down to Clo" Clarkson said getting her attention "Are you stickin up for 'er?"Mika asked "No, all I'm sayin is that it's not all Clo's fault, aright?" Clarkson said "She's my sister"

Mika said grabbing her bag "I never wanna see you again, so don't come home, ever" Mika snapped before leaving, we all looked at Clo and she stormed up the stairs "Get back to your class!" Clarkson shouted, I pulled my bag further onto my shoulder and headed to French with Janeece.

"Maxine…" Miss Hadock said something in French and I had no idea what it was "French inventions, name one" she said "Oh miss I think you should ask Clo" Max replied, I smiled even though I shouldn't have, Clo who was next to me ignored them "Well I'm asking you" Miss said, they went on about French kissing or something and Clo ran out, I packed up my things and followed her, I soon found her in one of the toilet cubicles, I could hear her crying and I knocked softly on the door "Clo?" I asked "If you're gonna wind me up then go away"

she said, I sighed "I ain't gonna do that, you know I'm not the kind, just come out" I said "What's the point? Everyone thinks I'm a slag and my sister 'ates me" she said sobbing, I leant against the door "I don't mean to be a cow but yah did sleep with 'er boyfriend, she's got a right to be" I pointed out, I heard her sobbing again "C'mon Clo, you can't live in there, just come out, I wanna hear your side of the story" I said, I heard her sigh and the bathroom door opened, Max and Janeece walked in bitching about Clo, unaware that she was in the toilet and that I was in the bathroom

"Oh I can't believe what's 'appened" Janeece said in shock "Louis says Brett's gonna get a right beatin when Donte finds 'im" Max said "I mean why would she go for 'er sisters man, it's incest ain't it?" Janeece asked, I rolled my eyes "I wouldn't even do it with my mates fella let alone keepin it in the family" Max said adjusting her earring "It's just greedy init" Janeece said "Thing is though right, if 'er own sister can't trust 'er why should we?" Max asked, she did have a fair point, I gave up and walked away from the door "Ow long you been there?"Janeece exclaimed "Long enough Jan" I said leaving the toilets.

I walked out of the school later than usual, I had work to finish and I finally got it done, I spotted Mr Rimmer and his wife talking, he looked like he was about to cry "I can't be without yah, I need yah" he said to her, she turned around "But I never needed you, Jack I just loved you, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but now it's like you just need someone to pick up the pieces of your life" she said "Look I'm so sorry, please give me another chance"

he begged "To do what?" she asked before getting into the taxi, I got curious and decided to snoop "Sir, why did you cheat on 'er?" I asked, it was worth a try "How did you know? Who told you?" he asked angrily, I held back my smirk "You just did, bye sir" I said walking away.

When I got home I found Paul and Bolton on the PS2 "Where 'ave you been?" Bolton asked without looking away from the game "School, did you know 2 people got cheated on today?" I asked dropping my bag on the banister, he paused the game and they both turned to me "Who?" Paul asked shrugging "Well, Clo cheated on Donte with Brett, and Mr Rimmer cheated on his wife" I said smirking

"No way man, how'd you know all that?" Bolton asked, I shrugged "I have my ways" I said heading upstairs to change, my phone started going off and I fell on my bed landing on my stomach "Yellow?" I asked _"Kace?" _it was Clo

"Heyya Clo what's wrong?" I asked worriedly  
><em>- "I ran away"<br>- _"God what did you do that for?"  
><em>- "No one wants me around anymore, so I may aswell"<br>_- "Clo this is mental please come 'ome" I said _"It's too late KC, you said you wanted the full story, truth is, it was a mistake, I was caught up in the moment, I'm not sayin I didn't know what I was doin, cuz I did, but I couldn't 'elp it Kace"  
>- <em>"Seriously though 'ow the 'ell does running away 'elp?"_  
>- "I don't know, it felt like the right thing to do, fresh start"<br>- _"Oh my god, where are yah?"  
>- <em>"I can't tell yah, you were a good friend, wantin to know my side of the story, but I'm not comin back"<em>  
>- "Alright I get it, just give me a call every now an then, so I know you're okay"<br>- "_Yeah I swear I will, Bye Kace"  
>- <em>"Bye Clo"  
>she hung up and I sighed, running away was a huge thing to do, I just hoped she would be okay.<p> 


	5. Series 3: Episode 6

As I walked into the school the first thing I noticed was a bunch of balloons, I didn't know what was going on "What's this?" I asked Bolton, he shrugged just as confused as I was, I saw a camera man and some woman talking to Janeece and Maxine "Oi, what's goin on?" I asked motioning to the balloons "It's for Clo, were doin a balloon release to 'elp find her, and the media are gonna help aswell" Janeece said, I nodded and walked back over to Bolton "It's to find Clo"

I said, he nodded and threw an arm around my shoulder "You aright ?" he asked knowing I was still sad that she ran away "Yeah, I guess it might help find her" I said thinking positively "Well I gotta get goin, you gonna be okay?" he asked again, I chuckled and nodded "I'll be fine, just go" I said, he nodded and left, after everyone cleared away I saw a few kids crowding somethin, I walked over and saw it was, it was a spray paint drawing that covered nearly the whole wall,

It was really good "Bolton Smilie" I heard from behind me, I looked to see Mr Lawson and I chuckled, figures they would say it was him, I turned back to the art "Man he's good" I said before going into the school.

I was walking down the hall when I saw mum and Bolton talking to Mr Lawson, she said something while going down the stairs "Mum" I shouted getting her attention "Ello sweetheart" she said hugging me, I turned to Bolton "And Bolton that art on the science block wall is amazin" I said, he smiled a little "Yeah I know right? Shame Mr Rimmer is threatenin to kick me out" he said, my eyes widened "What? Why's he doin that?" I asked, he shrugged "Dunno, said I had too many chances" he replied, I turned to mum "This ain't fair"

I said, she nodded in agreement "I know KC, get to your lessons like a good girl, we'll take care of the situation" she said, I kissed her and Bolton on the cheek before heading to my lesson.

I was on my way to another lesson when some random kid came running up to me "Are you that dinner ladies daughter?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah probs why?" I asked "Your mum's kicking off big time, c'mon" he said dragging me to the cafeteria, I found my mum throwing things around and a bunch of kids were watching her "Mum what d'you think your doin?" I exclaimed, she ignored me and carried on, Mr Rimmer busted his way through wit Louis

"That's enough" he said taking something from her "Oh I'm just gettin started" she said going for something else, she grabbed the bread and tossed it on the floor "Oh I'm not cleaning up all this" Louis said "Let' go to my office and talk about this, c'mon" Rimmer said calmly "I'm not one of your flamin school kids, why don't you sack me eh? I don't care, you've ad a day of it ain't yah? Had a shot of our Bolton now me, then KC next" she said angrily

"Look I'm not getting shot at you, Bolton or KC aright, just, calm down" he said taking the mayo from her "Listen, I've changed me mind alright, I'll give him 5 days, one of which he can spend scrubbing my walls" Rimmer told her "So you're not kickin 'im out?" Mum asked "Not permanently" Rimmer said, mum nodded and suddenly noticed the mess "I'll uh, have this lot clean up in two minutes Mr Rimmer" she said nervously, the bell rung and Louis got started on the cleaning "Mum you can't keep kickin off like that" I said to her, she sighed

"I know love, I just got so mad" she said, I nodded "Its aright, at least now I know where Bolton gets his temper from" I said, she smiled "Yeah, you would turn out calm" she said, I chuckled "Yeah, now I'm goin, can I trust you to behave?" I asked babyishly, she nodded and I left the canteen.

At break I headed over to Bolton's graffiti, I looked around before pulling out my phone and taking a picture of it, it was too good to be erased, I went onto my contacts and clicked them all, I put the picture in it and writ something underneath _'Best Art Ever!' _I clicked send and knew a lot of people were going to see it "Hey KC fancy 'elpin us?" Janeece asked, I turned around and saw her with Maxine "Depends on what with" I said putting my phone back in my bag "Mr Rimmer might be gettin sacked, so were gonna 'elp him out" Max said, I nodded.

A while later we were all outside the school chanting 'we want Rimmer' in front of the council people, the man soon came out and we all cheered "Alright that's enough. I'm touched by your support, it's nice to be appreciate, these men and woman, have done a difficult job today" he said, everyone boo'd them and I smiled "So, we, you, are gonna let them leave, I want Brett and Janeece to make a gap there to let em out c'mon" Rimmer said,

they reluctantly did and as the people walked through everyone boo'd them again "I won't be ere tomorrow" Rimmer announced, we all made sounds of protest and started the 'we want Rimmer' chant again "But I wanna tell you something, if it wasn't for you lot, there wouldn't be a Waterloo Road,

so you should be proud of yourselves, cuz I'm proud a yah, and don't let anyone tell you that your not good enough, because being a part of this school, and this community, isn't gonna stop you from achieving what you wanna achieve, in fact it's gonna help yah, and everythin that I've done in there. It's been a privilege, to be the headmaster, of this school, and it's been an honour, to work with the finest young people that I could meet, so good luck" he said,

we all cheered for him "And one word, exams, c'mon move along now I don't wanna 'ave to call the police" he said, everyone said their goodbyes including me "Keep an eye on you brother yeah?" he said, I nodded and smiled "Course I will sir" I said before walking away.

After school when I got home I found Bolton, wouldn't have guessed it, on the PS2 again "How's it going bro?" I asked sitting on the couch next to him "It's aright, how was school?" he asked pausing his game "It was alright, Rimmer got the sack" I said, he nodded "Good" he said, I chuckled "He wasn't that bad" I said in the teachers defense "Uh yeah he was" he said, I nodded

"By the way, I saw yah text message" he said smiling "What did you think?" I asked hoping he'd say something good "I think, you're the best little sister ever" he said side hugging me, I hugged back before punching him in the stomach "What did I tell you about the little sister comment?"

I asked amused as he groaned "Got it, won't 'appen again" he said, I laughed and pulled him back into a hug.


	6. Series 3: Episode 7

My first lesson today was I.T, I wasn't looking forward to it, I was crap at computers, I sat at one with Jamie, she was the best at all this, my brother and Paul were on the opposite computer "Paul check this out man" Bolton exclaimed "What?" Paul asked leaning down to look "It's the casino site init" Bolton said, Paul sat down "Oh sick or what" he said, he grabbed something off the floor "Oh man, it's Budgin's, that's his password"

he said holding up a small piece of paper, I saw the new head teacher watching them "I'm almost certain that's not part of the I.C.T curriciulum boys" she said "It's not ours miss, it were on when we came in" Paul said, she took the paper from him and clicked the mouse "Thank you" she said leaving, the boys gave each other annoyed looks, I turned to the screen and saw Jamie on google images looking at fit boys "Jamie" I exclaimed looking around "What?"

she asked casually shrugging "If you get caught I'll get it too" I said, she rolled her eyes "Oh calm it, I'm just findin a way to pass time" she said, I sighed "Kace you look bored" Bolton said, I had my head on my hand watching Jamie go through random boys "I am, very, very, very bored" I said "Oh come over 'ere then" Paul said, I slowly got up from my chair and walked to their side, they were playing on games

"Yeah I think I preferred it by Jamie" I said heading back around "Sorry, too late" Paul said pulling me back, I sighed and sat on his lap "Oi, don't get too comfy KC" Bolton said warningly, I poked my tongue out and he went back to the game.

Later on after school I was on the front steps, I hadn't spoken to Clo since she last called, the day she disappeared, two weeks ago, I tried ringing her for the 14th time but she wouldn't pick up, it kept going to the damn answer machine, I ran a hand through my hair frustratedly and threw my phone into my bag "Heyya Kace, you alright?" Bolton asked sitting next to me, I shook my head "What is it?" he asked "Remember two weeks ago when Clo phoned me?"

I asked, he nodded "Well she promised she'd keep in touch, thing is, she hasn't, and now I'm worried" I admitted, he pulled me into a hug "Don't worry about it, I'm sure she's fine" he said rubbing my back "Yeah but what if she'd not? What if she's hurt, or dead" I said breaking down, he pulled me back into the hug "Just calm down, you can't think that way, It'll drive yah mad if you do" he said,

I cried into his jacket "Oh my god" he said, I looked up to see Clarkson's car pulling in, to my shock Clo jumped out of the car and hugged her sister, I stood up from Bolton and walked over there "Clo" I said after she pulled away from Clarkson and Mika, she turned around and pulled me into a large hug, I hugged her back "I'm glad you're okay, you didn't answer my calls" I said pulling away, she smiled

"I'm sorry KC" she said, I shook my head and hugged her again "You best be stayin" I said pointing, she chuckled "Yeah course I am you donut" she said, I laughed "You should get 'ome" I said letting her go, she nodded and I walked back to Bolton "See, I told you she'd be alright" he said, I nodded

"Yeah, just cuz you were right this time doesn't mean you always are" I said, he rolled his eyes "Oh KC, you know I'm always right" he said, I scoffed and we walked home.


	7. Series 3: Episode 8

I turned up to school the next day feeling both happy and nervous, Bolton and Paul were going away for 2 nights with Mr Lawson and Mr Budgin, good thing was I could take Bolton's games, and bad thing was, I had to walk to school on my tod, or I could ask the girls to walk with me, the boys were all on the front steps messing around while Mr Lawson got the van ready, I walked over and some of the boys whistled "Shut it that's my sister" Bolton said, they all shut up and I smiled "Oh Bolton stop it" I said playfully, he rolled his eyes

"When I'm not around it's okay, when I'm around, they shouldn't even try it" he said sending the boys a quick glare "Now don't miss me too much" he said smirking, I chuckled "Bolton, your gone for two nights, and in that short period of time, I'm going to play on all the games, and beat your high scores, I'm gonna flirt with as many boys as possible, and I just might let Sparks up on your bed" I said, his eyes widened, Sparks was my pet snake and Bolton was terrified of him

"Don't you dare" he said, I shook my head "Nah I ain't that mean, you know I would never flirt with a load of boys, takes too much time and energy that I don't have" I said, the boys laughed, Mr Lawson told them to get their stuff in the van and they did, I heard Budgin moan about Bolton being on the trip and I didn't blame him "I'm telling you I wouldn't take Bolton Smilie to the corner shop let alone the great outdoors" he said, I snickered "Oi you forgot these"

I turned to see mum walking over with Bolton's underwear, I stood next to her and laughed "How long d'you think I'm stoppin for?" he asked "A couple a days" she replied, he sighed and opened the bag "And what? You weren't gonna change your knickers in all that time eh? Yah dirty sod" mum said hitting him lightly on the shoulder before walking away "What were you gonna do Smilie? Turn em inside out?" Budgin asked, the boys all 'Oood'

"Or were you gonna go commando?" he added, we all laughed "Shut up man" Bolton snapped "Better check on you tomorrow morning, make sure you got clean on" Budgin said "Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you. Pervert" Bolton retorted making the boys all 'Oooh' again "C'mon some round the back and some on the side" Lawson said, the boys got in and Paul turned to me "So uh, you gonna miss me?" he asked smirking cockily, I tilted my head "Maybe"

I said playfully, he pulled something out of his bag and handed it to me "This is my favorite shirt, I want you to keep it safe for me, and since you're gonna miss me so much it might 'elp" he said, I held it close to my chest and nodded "Course I'll take care of it" I said pulling him into a hug, I heard the boys making noises and whistling from the van, we both pulled away and I rolled my eyes

"Take care of the git for me" I said motioning to Bolton, he nodded and got onto the van, I put the shirt into my bag before going into the school.

I spotted Clo and walked up to her "Hey, how you doin?" I asked, she nodded "I'm good, glad to be back actually" she said surprised, I smiled "Yeah this place grows on you" I said 'Is it true your brothers gone away with the boys for a few days?" she asked, I nodded "Yeah, thank god, only thing I'm gonna miss is the walks to school" I admitted shrugging "Well, if you want, I could walk to school with yah"

she offered "Really?" I asked hopefully, she nodded "Mhm, Tom's gone on the nature thing anyways, you can walk with me and Mika" she said, I nodded "That'd be great thanks" I said, I noticed Donte coming down and he gave me a look "I should get to class, I'll see yah later" I said walking down the hall, he nodded as a thanks and I gave him a small smile before carrying on.

It was lunch time and I was unfortunatly sat on my own, with the boys gone I didn't really have anyone, Janeece eventually came in and sat opposite me "Heya KC" she said picking up her fork "Hey Jan, hows it goin?" I asked boredly "Aright I guess, you look lost" she said amused, I gave her a confused look "It's like without the boys your bored as hell" she exclaimed, I smiled "Yeah well, I miss em already" I said shrugging "Oh don't worry about it, you and I can 'ace some fun, go shoppin n that"

she said excitedly, I chuckled and ate my food "Oi, do you reckon we should go sit by Clo?" Janeece asked looking to my left, I looked that way to see Clo sat on her own "I didn't even see her come in, yeah let's go" I said picking up my tray, we both walked over and sat down "You aright?" Janeece asked her "What d'you reckon, wish I never met either of em" she replied, I knew she was talking about Donte and Brett "You do know Donte was lookin for you don't yah?"

Janeece asked, Clo shook her head "Searching the streets every night, even after what you did to him" she said, Clo stared into space and I knew she was thinking over everything.

Later on after school mum was giving me a lift home instead of me walking, I got outside and found the boys were back early, Bolton noticed me and smirked "Oh god what did you do?" I groaned, he shrugged "Nothin, just got us back 'ome early, so no games for you" he said shaking a finger, I rolled my eyes and walked over to Paul "Hiya Kace" he said hugging me, I hugged back before pulling away "I suppose you want your shirt back, now that your 'ome early"

I said, he thought for a moment "Yah know what? You keep it, never fitted me that good anyways" he said shrugging, I bit my lip shyly "Thanks" I said, he winked and Bolton dragged me away with mum "No flirtin with Langers" he said, I pushed him away "I wasn't flirtin" I said getting in the car "Of course you weren't" mum said sarcastically, Bolton laughed "What is this two against one? That's 'ardly fair" I exclaimed "Sorry but we know when someone's flirting, it runs in the family love" Mum said, I pouted and looked out the window as we took off.


	8. Series 3: Episode 9

I was unwillingly in the dirty hole with Karla and Janeece, they had somehow got me to help them dig and find bones, don't know how that worked out, then to make things even worse Louis and his friends decided to come watch, to our annoyance, we already had Budgin watching us, well more like keeping an eye while reading the daily newspaper, I was bent over with a small shovel type thing digging while Janeece had was siving the dirt "Oh it feels bone shaped" Janeece said,

she pulled out a broken glass bottle and Louis chuckled "Yah bunch of muppets" he said "Shut it, were doin some serious work 'ere aren't we Karla" Janeece said, Karla said something about fossils and I thought that I found something, I grabbed the brush from the side and started brushing it, Karla was watching, it looked like bones but I couldn't tell what ones "Ah what's this"

Janeece said watching me dust the dirt away, Budgin started paying attention and the bones started becoming clearer "Well I promise you it's not the skeleton of a dodo" Budgin said coming over "Well it soddin well might be" Janeece said, Karla went on again and I noticed the bone looked like a tiny hand, I brushed some dirt away from another pile of bones next to it and the realization hit my like a speeding train, I jumped back landing ass first in the dirt,

I screamed and covered my face, tears fell down my cheeks and I kept screaming "Christ what's wrong with 'er?" one of the boys asked, I shook my head "Oh my god, it's a baby" Janeece exclaimed, Budgin started dragging them out of the dirt and I uncovered my hands, I spotted the bones again and I froze "C'mon KC" Janeece said, my body felt limp and she had to help me up "It's alright, Budgin KC needs 'elp" Janeece said, I couldn't pay attention to her,

all I could see in my mind was that poor baby's bones, who in their right mind could do that? I was lead onto the school playground by Janeece who was the only reason I was still stood up "Bolton I need your 'elp" she said, I was staring at the ground as we moved "What 'appened to her? She looks like she seen a ghost" Paul's voice said, I felt someone next to me and they had their arm around my waist "We were diggin in the field lookin for bones, thing is right, KC found the bones of a baby, she freaked out and hasn't said anythin since"

Janeece explained "Thanks Jan, I got it from 'ere" Bolton said, Janeece left so that I was with Bolton and Paul "C'mon Kace, let's get you to Mason" Bolton said helping me walk, I nodded.

Miss Mason had said that I could lay down on the pastoral care room sofa, I hadn't spoken since I saw the bones and I felt really limp, I was laying on my back with my head facing right, Bolton was sat on a chair waiting for my mum "What's goin on, what's 'appened?" Mum's voice said, she crouched down next to me and stroked the side of my face "Why is she so pale Bolton?" she asked "Her and Jan were in the field diggin for dinosaur bones, they dug up baby bones and KC freaked"

Bolton explained "Oh love" Mum said, I finally got feeling in my body again and I sat up "Mum" I gasped hugging her, she hugged back and I cried a little "It was 'orrible, all I could think about was that poor baby" I sobbed, she stroked my back "It's alright sweetheart, the police are 'ere and their lookin into it now" she said, I pulled back to look at her and Bolton "I'm okay now" I said, she gave me an unsure look "You sure? I could take you 'ome if you want"

she offered, I shook my head "No mum, I wanna go to my lesson" I replied wiping the stray tears away with the sleeve of my jumped, she nodded "Bolton makes sure she gets to 'er lesson alright" she said, Bolton placed an arm around my shoulder and guided me out of the room.

I had a lesson with Paul and when it finished he came over to me, I guessed that Bolton had told him to keep an eye on me "How you feelin Kace?" he asked, I scoffed "I'm fine I wish people would stop askin me that" I snapped walking faster "Aright sorry" he said, I sighed and turned to face him "I'm sorry, it ain't you, I'm just freaked out, and even though I keep tellin people I'm fine they won't listen" I explained, he nodded and took both my hands in his own "Yeah, I'd be freaked too, don worry Kace, it'll be aright" he said pulling me into a hug,

I hugged back before walking down the hall with him, I noticed a long line of girls and I gave him a look of confusion which he returned "What's goin on?" I asked one of the girls, she shrugged "Tryna find the mum of that baby" she said annoyed, she obviously didn't want to be there "Well they ain't getting me in there, it was bad enough I saw it" I said walking on "Yeah, they can't make yah go anyway" Paul said putting an arm around my shoulder, I put one around his waist "Good cuz I ain't gonna" I replied.

Later on at break I ran into Miss Hadock "Heya KC" she greeted, I nodded "Have you been to the interview yet?" she asked tilting her head a little, I shook my head "What interview Miss?" I asked playing it dumb "The one to find the mother of the baby" she replied, my voice turned cold "No, even if I was the mother, there is no way I would do that to my own baby, no way in hell" I snapped, she looked taken back "No need to get so worked up, and it doesn't matter were interviewing all the girls"

she said, I shook my head "Not me Miss, there is no way I'm gettin interrogated" I said "Oh c'mon Kace, if you didn't have the kid then you don't need to worry" she said reassuringly, it did nothing "No miss, it's bad enough I found the damn thing, I ain't goin to a flaming interrogation about it an all" I said, with that I walked back into the school.

I was going down the hall and was suddenly spotted by Miss Mason and Mr Lawson "KC, are you feeling alright?" she asked genuinely concerned, I nodded "I'm fine miss, bit cheesed off with the whole girl interrogation thing but, good I guess" I replied shrugging, she nodded and I headed to the canteen, I spotted the boys at a table and I sat with them "Look who it is" Bolton exclaimed, I chuckled and took a chip from him "How's it goin?" he asked,

I shrugged "It's fine, reckon everyone should stop goin on about the baby thing though, it's gettin well out of order, everyone should just leave it" I said annoyed "I 'eard right, there's reporters 'ere, and a police investigation team" Paul said, I nodded "Yeah, I hate reporters" I admitted shaking my head "Same, chip?" Bolton asked motioning to his food, I nodded and took one.

"KC!" I turned to see Janeece running down the hall, when she reached me she gave me a big hug "Are you alright?" she asked, I nodded "Yeah I'm fine, did they find the mum of that baby yet?"I asked her, she looked around nervously "Jan what's goin on?" I asked worriedly, she sighed and looked at me "I know I shouldn't tell, but your me best mate too" she said draggin me into the toilets "Jan" I said, she made sure no one was in the toilets before turning to me

"The baby, it was Max's" she said, my eyes widened and my mouth opened in shock "Oh my god" I gasped, she nodded "It was back when she was on drugs, he said the baby wasn't even alive, she didn't know what to do" she said, I shook my head "Bless 'er, I feel awful for her" I said, Jan nodded "I know, don't tell 'er you know though, I promised I'd keep it to myself" she said, I nodded.

Janeece and I were on our way to see Max, we found her in Hadock's class room "Oh Max I feel terrible" Jan said hugging her, they both turned to me "You know?" Max asked, I nodded "I don't mind, you would've found out soon enough" she said, I nodded and gave her a quick hug "I'm not bein cheeky or anythin but do you know who the dad is?" Jan asked "I can't tell him he'll go mad, he'll hate me" Max said after thinking "He's got a right to know Max, surely you've learnt that much today" Hadock said, Max still looked hesitant

"Max, he's gonna find out anyway" Jan said, Max shook her head "Please, I can't" she said before sighing "So, who is it?" I asked "Louis Seddon" she replied, I gave her a shocked look "Really?" Jan exclaimed, she nodded "I'll speak to Miss Mason, see if she'll tell him" Hadock said, Max nodded and Hadock left the room "Max, you know if anythin 'appens, Kace and I will be there for yah" Jan said, Max looked at me and I nodded "You two are the best" she said pulling us into a massive hug, I smiled and hugged them both.

I walked to my next class with Jan and we sat down, Max came in and started explaining to us about what she could have done to help the baby "I know we learn stuff in P.S.E about takin precautions with your body n that, but it don't always feel real, you just think, I'll be alright it happens to other girls. All I had to do was tell someone, a teacher or a doctor or sumink, but I kept it to myself, and because of that, maybe my baby dies for nothin"

she said, she took a deep breath and sat down, Miss Mason took her place "Todays been a difficult day for everyone, what it's highlighted for me, is the need we have to provide better sex education, I don't want other girls to go through what Maxine did, so at the end of today, you'll receive a letter, informing the people that look after you that I shall be, with the help of NHS, setting up a sexual health clinic at Waterloo Road" she said, the bell rung again "Okay you can go"

she said, I grabbed my bag and left the room, I pulled my bag up onto my shoulder and left the room, I got outside and found Paul by the gate "Hey" I said, he nodded in greeting "Where's Bolton?" I asked "He got detention, asked me to walk yah home" he replied, I nodded and we started walking "So, I know this is a weird thing to ask, but what would you do if your girl done that?" I asked curiously, he shrugged "Dunno, it all depends" he said in thought, I gave him a confused look "On what?"

I asked "How much I loved the girl, if it was the same situation as Max's, then I would be there for 'er" he replied, I smiled "I can't imagine how scared she must've been" I said shaking my head, he took my hand in his and I stopped walking, he stopped with me and I turned to him "So, speakin of girls, do you fancy anyone?" I asked shyly, he nodded "Yeah, she's gorgeous" he replied, I felt a strange feeling, it was like being jealous, scratch that, it was jealous

"Known 'er for long?" I asked, he shook his head "Nah, met 'er a about a month ago, took me a dangerous situation to realize I liked 'er" he replied, I got a hopeful feeling "Oh yeah? What 'appened?" I asked, he sighed and looked down at me "She followed me 'ome" he said, his face getting closer to my own "And wouldn't leave me, even though she could've been killed" he said resting his forehead against my own, I sighed quietly "Thing is, I can't be with 'er, she has this protective older brother see, he's me mate" he said,

I now knew full on who he was talking about now, his one hand traveled to the back of my neck to keep my head in place, he finally, after a long painful second, connected his lips with my own, it was just a peck, but to me it was a lot, I took hold of his shoulders and kissed him back, our lips started moving in sync and I was loving every minute of it, I soon had to pull away for air "That was, good" I said catching my breath, he smirked "I know right" he said, I giggled "What about Bolton?"

I asked nervously "Why don't we just keep it quiet, yah know, until we can finally break it to 'im" he suggested, I thought it over before nodding "Could work" I said, he nodded "Gonna be hard though, sneakin around an everythin" I said "True, be pretty excitin too though" he pointed out, I nodded and looked at the time "I should get 'ome" I said, he nodded and we carried on walking.


	9. Series 3: Episode 10

"So where are they goin today?" Jamie asked me as we walked through the school gate, our arms linked together "Duno, some prison to turn 'em into good boys" I replied shrugging, she scoffed "Your brother? A good boy? That'll be the day" she said chuckling, I rolled my eyes and spotted the boys round back "Alright sis" Bolton said in greeting, I nodded and looked at the others, they were all eyeing up me and Jamie "Oi" I said getting their attention, I shook my head in amusement and turned to Bolton "You seem 'appy, what did yah do now?"

I asked crossing my arms, he shrugged "Nothin bad" he replied, I gave him a look "Bolton, to you theft isn't bad now what did you do?" I asked getting annoyed, he smirked "Nothin bad, I swear it" he said crossing his heart, I nodded skeptically and noticed Jamie was flirting with Dom "Looks like she's 'avin fun"

Paul said from Bolton's right, I nodded and sighed "Hmm, you goin to the prison too then?" I asked, he nodded "Yup" he replied, I took Jamie's hand and pulled her away "Oi" she exclaimed, I chuckled "Calm down Jame, he'll be back, by Bolton" I said walking past him "Later Langers" I said, he nodded and I carried on into the school.

I was on my way to the loo when I ran into Mr Wilding "KC can you do me a favor?" he asked, I shrugged "Duno sir, depends what it is" I said, he nodded "Your brother has locked me out of the mini van, I'm going to find Miss Mason, can you try and get the boys out of there?" he asked hopefully, I nodded and walked out front, I saw the van and found the boys inside laughing, I knocked on the window "Open the flaming door" I said, Paul rolled down the window and leaned out "Aright Kace?"

he asked, I nodded "Yeah I would be, but I got sent out here to try n get you gits out of the van" I replied in an annoyed tone "Sorry, he did give us the keys though" Bolton said from behind him "Really? Oh c'mon anyone in this school know's that you don't give keys to Bolton" I said, Paul nodded in agreement and leaned out a little "You look gorgeous" he whispered, I smiled and bit my lip "You been sayin that for a week Langers" I said, he shrugged

"True ain't it?" he said, I giggled "You know what's mean?" I asked leaning my arms up on the windowsill so we were closer "What?" he asked "The fact that all us kids 'ave gotta stay here doin the mocks, and you boys are goin to some scrummy prison" I said, he chuckled and Bolton pulled him in "Watch it man, my sister" he said half playful and half serious, Bolton took Paul's place on the window

"What did I tell you about flirtin with Paul?" he asked, I sighed "Bolt it's just a bit of 'armless flirtin, how bad can it be?" I asked shrugging, he nodded and I looked around "Man where's Mr Wilding, if he don't get back soon Koreshi's gonna think I done a runner" I said nervously, Bolton chuckled "Nah don't worry about it sis, side's I'm goin to dad's old prison today, it's gonna be a blast"

he said excitedly, I nodded "I miss him Bolt" I said, he nodded and hugged me through the window, I heard footsteps and I looked to see Mason and Wilding coming "Oh it could have been worse, they could have taken off, after all they do have the keys" she said pulling out her own set of keys, I stood back and let her open the door "Thank god for the spare set eh?"

she asked "Sorry sir, they wouldn't open the door" I said putting on my best fake cute voice, he nodded and Mason opened the door "Out" she said, the boys got out while laughing "I said get out" she said louder, they all got out and stood in a line "Do you think it's funny?" she asked in a serious voice "We were laughing" Bolton replied "Well I'm not" she said causing them all to stop laughing "Do you know what everyone in the staff room said when you were visiting the prison? They said 'best place for them' and not even before we leave the school you are proving them right"

she said "Fine" Bolton said walking away "Where are you going?" Mason asked, he turned around "Home, no point me bein 'ere if you think I'm just a waste of space eh lads?" Bolton said, the boys nodded in agreement "Your absolutely right, there's no point you being here unless you're willing to change your behavior" Mason said standing in front of him "That's what I keep saying" Bolton said shrugging "Bolton…" I started while sighing

"No KC it's alright. I'll make your brother a deal" she said getting Bolton's attention "I'm listenin" he said boredly "You can drop out, but only after you've been on this trip, and if you still think school's a waste of your time after that, then I'm off your case, I that a deal?" she asked, Bolton was smirking and I was worried "Deal" he said "Get in then, all of you get back in" Mason said, Bolton tossed Wilding the keys "Miss can I speak to Paul a second?" I asked hopefully,

she looked hesitant "Just for a second, please" I begged, she nodded and motioned Paul to come with me, I led him around back "Keep an eye on him for me please, he can get really big headed sometimes. And his showing off can get him killed" I said, he nodded and took both my hands "Aright, and what do I get?" he asked smirking cockily, I clicked my tongue "This" I said leaning in, I pecked him on the lips and pulled away quickly "Oh c'mon" he said as I walked back

"You'll get more if you keep an eye on him" I promised, he nodded and jumped into the van "Thanks KC you can go back to class now" Mason said, I nodded and went back to registration.

I was sat at my desk waiting for Mr Clarkson to give the okay sign to start the mock, I was quite worried even though they weren't the real thing, because if I got ill on the real ones, then my marc would be taken from the mc, so I was determent to get a good marc on these "And you may begin" he said looking at his watch, I pulled the lid of my pen and stuck it on the back before turning to my work "Good luck" he added, I sighed and pulled my hair back into a low loose bun so it wouldn't get in my way.

"Right, well done everybody, put your pens down leave your papers on the desk and off you go" Clarkson said, I took out my hair and brushed it out with my fingers, the mock was quite easy considering how nervous I was, but I think I did pretty well on it "Don't look so worried" Clarkson said as I left the classroom, the first thing I did was grab my bag, I took out my phone and dialed Bolton's number…. 

"_Hello?"  
><em>"Heyya Bolt, it's KC"  
><em>"Oh yeah, how's it goin sis?"<br>_"Fine, just finished the mock, how's prison?"  
><em>"Were bein searched so we ain't really in yet, reckon it will be a blast"<br>_"Don't mess about Bolt your there for a reason"_  
>"Yeah I know don't remind me"<br>_"Kay well I gotta go before someone takes my phone"  
><em>"Aright me too, I won't be able to pick up the phone, we ain't aloud in with anything, I'll ring you when we get out yeah?"<em>  
>"Uh yeah, Bye Bolt, and be good"<br>_"Yeah yeah, bye Kace"  
><em> 

I hung up the phone and sighed, I really did wish that he would change, but he wouldn't be my brother unless he caused trouble, besides I'll love him no matter how he is, within reason anyway, I was sat on the front steps of the school munching on a cookie I bought this morning "How's it goin Smilie?"Jamie asked plonking herself next to me, I shrugged "It's alright, worried about me brother" I replied after swallowing a chunk of cookie "He's probably fine" she said reassuringly,

I nodded "True, thing is though right, he talks about prison like it's a flaming 'otel, just cuz our dad's in prison doesn't mean it's the best thing ever" I said annoyed "Maybe goin on the trip he'll change his mind" she suggested, I scoffed "Yeah course, he's probably 'avin a field day" I replied, she nodded "So, what's you dad in for exactly?" she asked, I shrugged again

"I don't know, mum won't tell us, said it was somethin real bad though, I know he's a bad guy an all, but he used to be a good dad sometimes" I said "Really?" she asked slightly surprised "Yeah, Bolton think's the world of him, want's 'im home" I said in thought "And what do you want?" Jamie asked, no one had really asked me that before "I don't know, I wanna know what he did that got 'im in prison first, then I can judge" I replied finishing off my cookie.

Later on I was waiting for the boys to come back, I felt something vibrate in my pocket and I looked at the ID, it was Paul 

"Heya Langers"  
><em>"Aright Gorgeous"<br>_"How was prison?"  
><em>"Really good, yah know what? It wasn't even a real prison, just a bunch of actors, really good one's"<br>_"Your jokin"  
><em>"Nah I swear, Mr Wilding got knocked out, only he didn't, it was scary"<br>_"Aw babes"  
><em>"I know right, Bolton would've called but he's in a bit of a mood"<br>_"Why?"  
><em>"They gave 'im fake drugs, an then put 'im in a cell, he's a bit moody cuz he didn't know it was all an act I guess"<br>_"Yeah well good,I 'ope he feels stupid"  
><em>"Probably"<br>"_You on your way back now yeah?"  
><em>"Yep, just left the prison, see you in a bit"<br>_"Bye Langers" 

I hung up the phone and laughed to myself at Bolton's luck, they probably showed him up really bad, it wasn't long before I saw the familiar blue mini van pull in, the first one out was Paul "Ello stranger" he said hugging me, I chuckled "Heya, heard you 'ad a good time" I said, he nodded but rolled his eyes "Yeah I guess so" he replied, I noticed Bolton get out of the back aswell "Lookin good Kace" Dom said, I rolled my eyes at him "What? Paul gets a hug but I don't?"

he asked, I grabbed him by the shirt and hugged him, I felt his hands getting lower and I pulled away "Oi, no touchy" I said shaking a finger back and forth "Worth a try" he said shrugging "I'll see you tomorrow boys" Mason said "See you round, not" Bolton said, the rest of the boys headed for the school and I waited with Mason and Bolton "Wait, before you sod off I wanna show you something" she said "I knew there'd be a catch"

Bolton said annoyed "No, no catch, just wanna show you a DVD" she said, he nodded and headed for the school "So how was prison?" I asked him, he shrugged "Not too bad Kace" he replied, I inwardly sighed at the cool boy act he kept up but I knew he would never change "Yeah suppose I better revise yeah?"

Paul said to Lawson "Really?" he asked in disbelief "Yeah yeah" Paul replied shrugging as though it was normal "Wow, revisin, never thought I'd see the day where Paul Langley would revise for a mock exam" I said linking my arm through his "Yeah, even though it was fake it kind of makes you miss school" he said, my eyes widened "Wow, now I've heard everythin" I said shaking my head, he took my shoulders and pushed me against the wall, I laughed

"Now don't go tellin people I just said that, I have a rep to keep yah know" he said seriously, even though he was slightly laughing, I nodded "Okay, I promise I'll keep it to myself" I said through giggles, he nodded and started chuckling "Why are you laughing so much?" he asked, I shook my head "I 'ave no idea" I said throwing my arms around his neck, I laughed into his jacket "You are so random" he said rubbing my back, I finally composed myself and pulled away slightly,

he looked down and started playing with the frills on my skirt "Nice skirt, new?" he asked, I nodded "It's really short" he said chuckling nervously, I nodded and kept my focus on him, while his focus was on my skirt "Paul?" I asked, he broke the stare on my skirt and turned to me "You can touch if you want" I said, his hand stopped playing with my skirt and rested on my butt "Thank god you said that"

he said squeezing, I bit my lip hard "Were in school" I said nervously, he nodded and pulled away "Alright, but we will finish" he said pointing, I nodded and he walked down the hall "KC" I jumped about five foot in the air and turned to see Bolton "Flamin 'ell Bolton are you tryna give me a heart attack?" I snapped, he rolled his eyes "Come on" he said holding out his hand, I gave him a confused look but took it anyway.

He pulled me to the canteen and round back where mum was "You alright mum?" he asked, she paused in her cleaning "How'd it go?" she asked, he shrugged "And you're okay?" she asked confused "Course I am" he said quietly "Good" she said going back to cleaning "Mum" he said "Yeah?" she asked still scrubbing "Where's dad?" he asked after a while, Mum stopped cleaning "Mum'

he said again , she sighed "I don't know son, and I don't wanna know" she replied, I took a deep breath "I uh, I didn't wanna spend the rest of me life bein hit" she said, I covered my mouth and a tear fell down my cheek "Why didn't yah tell us?" Bolton asked "Because I knew you really loved 'im and, I didn't wanna spoil it" she said through tears, I saw one slide down Bolton's cheek too "I mean, I if you wanna find 'im…"

"No" Bolton said cutting her off "We don't need 'im" he said wiping away the cheek "Oh come 'ere" she said pulling us into a hug, Bolton hugged back for a second "Now get off" he said pulling away, I chuckled and so did mum "Get lost" she said amused "See yah later" he said walking away "Bye mum" I said waving a little, she nodded and I left the canteen.

After parents evening Mason walked up to us holding a DVD "Bolton, got something for you" she said showing him the DVD "Thought you would wanna keep it just in case" he said "I don't think I'll need it will I?" she asked "Nope" Bolton said taking the DVD from her "What is it?" Mum asked as he put it in his coat pocket "Nutin" he said smirking "C'mon bro what is it?" I asked, he shook his head "Not tellin yah KC" he said, I rolled my eyes and we walked to the car.


	10. Series 3: Episode 12

"C'mon just one kiss Kace" he begged, I chuckled and shook my head, I was behind the school with Paul, it was early hours so there were very little students here, Bolton was always one of the late ones, Paul decided he wanted some 'alone time' with me behind the school, but I was being a bit of a tease so far "Hmm I duno, bein in the school an all, it's a bit risky" I said in fake thought, though he didn't know that exactly "Please, sides you like the risk" he said backing me into the wall, he got so close we were barely touching and I sort of wanted him,

he nuzzled my neck with his nose and I bit my lip "KC" he sang, I grabbed his hair and pulled his face up, I kissed him roughly but he didn't mind, he kissed back just as rough, he moved down so that he was sucking, biting and kissing my neck, it was complete torcher for me, I couldn't exactly relax into it in fear of my brother catching us, he started sucking harder and I knew it would soon make a mark "Paul"

I sighed warningly, he looked up and slammed his hands either side of my head making me flinch "Why do we always 'ave to be so careful?" he asked annoyed, I shrugged "Cuz Bolton would kill you if he saw this" I said motioning to the both of us with my finger, he shrugged "I don't care, I'd take a bullet for yah" he said before kissing me again, I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely while he rested his hands on my butt,

he slid his tongue into my mouth sneakily and I inwardly smiled, our tongues started wrestling and he won, I didn't care much, as long as we got to kiss it didn't matter to me, I felt the zipper on my jacket becoming loose and I knew what he was doing, it was soon undone and he was free to put his hands anywhere he wanted now "Ehem" we pulled away slowly and turned to the voice, it was mum, she was giving me a shocked look and I pulled away from Paul slowly

"Hi mum" I said sheepishly while waving a little "What's this?" she asked, I shrugged and clasped my hands behind my back for an innocent look "Nothin?" I tried, she glared "Kenya Clarissa Smilie you know that look only works on your brother" she said, I sighed and gave it up "Mum, please don't tell Bolton, he'd go mad" I said desperately, she nodded "I don't mind you goin out with 'im"

she said pointing to Paul "He's not a bad kid, but your brother will kick off, so try harder next time, otherwise it might not be me who finds yah" she warned, I nodded and she headed back into the kitchen, I turned to Paul who was suddenly quiet "You're so different when were alone" I said randomly, he smirked "Not my fault, I can't resist yah" he said standing behind me to put his arms around my waist "Same 'ere" I replied holding onto his hands "So you reckon your mum's fine with it?"

he asked hopefully, I nodded "Yeah, she's quite good when it comes to boys, Bolton's the worst" I explained while shaking my head, he gave my hands a gentle squeeze "Don' worry about 'im, we'll sort it when the time comes" he said calmly, I sighed and leaned back into him, he was leaning against the wall so he didn't fall over "How are you so calm with it? I'm crappin myself" I said chuckling nervously "I guess, truth is, I don' care if he finds out, yeah I'll get a good beatin, but he can't take you away from me" he said, I smiled.

So far the day was boring, I was in Miss Koreshi's class next to Jamie, she was explaining that we had to do and application, or something like that anyway "…I want all of you to write down 10 things you like about yourself" she said, everyone groaned "I thought CV's were all about qualifications an that" Dom said in confusion "That's just part of it, yah know some jobs don't ask for certificates" Miss said "Do azbos count?" Bolton asked,

I chuckled "Well Bolton is that something you like about yourself?" Miss asked "It's the only certificate any of us 'ave got" he replied making the class chuckle "Hey, I've got me cycling proffisiancy (sorry might have spelled it wrong)" Paul said, we all 'oood' and one person made a whistling noise "Well, you all might be laughing, but at least Paul's got something to write down in his hobbies and interests column. Cycling" Miss said as she handed out a piece of paper each to us

"Right I want you to think of your CV's as advertisement posters, the job is to get you an interview" Miss said very over enthusiastically "There's no way I'm sucking up to some loser at an interview" Michaela said "You don't need to worry about that, you see we'll get to the interviews when you all have stunning CV's" Miss said "Right, okay we'll start with you Michaela, what do you like about yourself?" she asked, Michaela shrugged as all the attention was put on her

"Oh c'mon, everyone's got something they like about themselves" Miss said, Michaela shrugged again "Alright, the rest of us, what do we like about Michaela?" Miss asked us, I noticed Michaela roll her eyes, it was all quiet for a bit, until Bolton broke it "Nice ass Miss" he said smirking cockily, everyone chuckled and she threw a paper ball at him "Alright Michaela, attractive, you could write down, popular with classmates" Miss said,

Mr Lawson knocked on the door and came in with some unknown man "Right your all gonna need this stuff a lot sooner than you think, because you've all got an interview this afternoon" he said, I groaned with the class "It's not one of them lame drama games Mr Wilding gets us to play?" Dom asked boredly "No, this is no game" Lawson said "What with a job at the end?" Bolton asked suddenly interested "Yes with a job at the end, Mr Hordley"

Lawson said motioning to the other man "Thanks you, hey guys my name is Stuart Hordley, now my firm might be doing some work around the school and we are looking for an office junior a few hours a week" he said "Yeah, slave labor, count me out" Paul said earning a few snickers from the class, me included "It's 2 hours after school, 4 nights a week and the pays good" Hordley said ignoring Paul's comment "Now were not forcing anyone into this but if you are interested, put your name down here"

Lawson said handing Bolton a notepad "Lunchtime we'll be giving everyone dummy runs" Lawson announced, I rolled my eyes and turned to Jamie "You gonna do it?" I asked, she shook her head "Nah, not my kinda thing, sounds crap" she replied doodling on the fake CV, I nodded and doodled a pretty good star on mine.

I was on my way down the hall when I ran into Darren, he was a pretty nice kid, but he had dyslexia, never stopped me liking him though "How did the mocks go?" I asked, he smiled "Really well, I didn't need any help, well maybe a little but still" he said, I chuckled and pulled him into a hug "That's amazin, see I told you it would go well, but no one listens to little KC"

I said shaking my head, he rolled his eyes playfully and we carried on walking "So how's everythin with you?" he asked holding the door open for me "It's alright I guess, mocks went quite fine, apart from the math's one" I said nervously "Don' worry about it, no one does good in math's, sides your hardly gonna use fractions an that in life are yah?" he asked, I chuckled "Yeah I guess not" I said shrugging, a guy popped up next to us and Darren looked nervous "Dad what are yah doin 'ere?" he asked the guy "Darren I'll see yah later" I said,

he nodded and turned back to his father, I made my way back to the class and found everyone lining up outside for the interview thing, I saw everyone except Bolton "Have yah seen my brother?" I asked Michaela and Paul, they both shook their heads in confusion and I nodded, Dom came out of the room and Lawson followed "Do one losers, I've got the job" Dom said to Michaela and Paul "Back to class Dom" Lawson said, Dom shook his head and walked away "Next up, Bolton Smilie" Lawson said, my brother wasn't around and the teacher sighed

"Hey never let it be said that the Smilie's can't dress up for an occasion" Mum said, she opened the door and there was my older brother, in a suit, we all started cheering "Where'd you get that get up Bolton?" Dom asked, my brother winked at him before following Lawson into the room, I turned to Paul and Michaela "I never thought I'd see the day" I said in shock, they both nodded "I know right, he'll probably get the job" Michaela said, I nodded "Are you goin for it Kace?"

Paul asked, I shook my head "Nah, not my kind of thing" I replied shrugging "I should be off" I said, they both nodded, I started walking down the hall but someone caught up to me "Oi Kace" it was Paul, I turned around and stopped walking "Yeah?" I asked "Meet me in the changin rooms after school" he said before turning around "Paul" I said, he walked back "What do I tell Bolton?" I asked, he shrugged "You're a clever girl make somethin up, I'll see yah later gorgeous" he said before going back into line, I bit my lip and smiled to myself as I walked down the hall.

After school I was on my way to the changing rooms when I ran into my brother "How'd it go?" I asked, he winked and I squealed "Oh my god, you got it didn't yah?" I asked, he nodded and I jumped to give him a hug "Congrats bro" I said before letting go "So you walking home with me tonight or what?" he asked, I shook my head "Nah, I got some work to catch up on, I'll see you later though yeah?" I asked, he nodded and I carried on down the hall, when I got into the changing rooms I put my bag on one of the pegs straight away and pulled out my phone,

I started playing a random game when someone's hand covered my mouth, I jumped and the person laughed "You crapped yourself" it was Paul, I turned around and glared "Not fair, you know I hate it when you do that" I said turning back around, his arms came around me and linked at the front "Oh don't get mad babes, I was only messin" he said nuzzling my neck, I sighed and turned around

"Your lucky" I said pointing, he nodded and pulled me closer "Oh I know" he said before crushing his lips against my own, I moaned into the kiss and felt him smirking, I pulled away breathlessly "What if someone catches us?" I asked worriedly, he shrugged and started kissing me again "I…Don'…care" he said inbetween kisses, I smiled and kissed him back, his one hand was on my butt and when I wondered where the other was I felt my jacket becoming loose, he slid it off my shoulders and tossed it somewhere, I didn't mind I wasn't really caring at that point,

he pulled away and I gave him a confused look, he merely winked and pulled off his jumper, I giggled as our mouths connected once more, I felt him take of my tie and I did the same with his "This is nuts" I said pulling away, he sighed in annoyance and pulled me into the showers "See, no one will see us" he said pressing his body against my own so that I was crushed between him and the stall wall "I really wish we could tell Bolton" I said guiltily, he nodded and back off a little

"Aright, how about, we don't have sex until Bolton knows about us" he suggested, I thought about it and nodded "You are amazing" I said placing my hand on his neck, he nodded and kissed my lips "Your lucky I'm so understandin" he said, I rolled my eyes and we walked out of the stalls "What did yah do with my jacket?" I asked looking around, he shrugged

"God knows, the only thing I was concentratin on was gettin it off yah" he replied, I giggled and soon found it on the other side of the room, I pulled it on and we both found our ties, as I was putting mine around my neck he put his around my waist and pulled me up against him "What?" I asked giggling, he shook his head "Nothin, your just, so gorgeous" he said, I bit my lip shyly and hugged him,

I rested my head on his shoulder while he did the same with his only on my shoulder "Thank you" I whispered "No problem" he replied before giving my neck a quick kiss.


	11. Series 3: Episode 13

I got into the school early and found Paul along with two of his friends chasing around some boys, he grabbed one by the jumped and slammed him against the wall "I'll teach you to call me stupid" he shouted, he was about to hit the kid when more boys behind him started shouting stuff "Shut it you lot" he said going for them "Hey!" I turned my head and saw Miss Mason "Paul" she called as her files were knocked out of her arms, he turned around mid run "What's going on?"

she asked "Uh, nothin miss" Paul said chasing the boys again, I rolled my eyes and helped Mason with her stuff "Thank you KC" she said taking her files from me, I nodded and headed up the stairs "Uh KC" she called, I turned around "Can I have a word with you in my office for a moment please?" she asked, I nodded and we both headed for her office. I sat in the chair that was in front of her desk, my hands were wringing nervously "Did I do somethin miss?"

I asked wanting to get it over with, she smiled and shook her head "No, you see the kids in the year above you are going on work experience" she said, I nodded not knowing what it might have had to do with me "And?" I asked "I was wondering if instead of going to the life lessons today, that you would like to do work experience down in the nursery we have" she said, I thought about it and nodded "I'm also going to take you out of the lessons, you know put you back in the regular classes" she said, I shook my head "No thanks miss"

I said too quickly, she nodded and leaned forward into her desk "KC, you can tell me anything, you know that don't you?" she asked, I nodded "What's going on with you and Paul Langley?" she asked curiously, I inwardly panicked "Nothin miss, were just friends" I said keeping the nervousness out of my voice, she nodded "Okay well, I don't want to embarrass you, but take a look at this KC" she said pressing play on her DVD player, it was a video camera of behind the school,

it showed Paul following me around there and it soon escalated into something else, up until mum caught us "Miss I didn't know there were camera there" I said in shock, she nodded and switched it off "Is Paul the reason you don't want to leave the lessons?" she asked, I shook my head "No miss, the reason I don't wanna leave them is cuz all my friends are there, and I guess it is sorta Paul" I admitted, she nodded "What is going on with you two KC?" she asked, I shrugged

"Well, we like each other, but were not ready to tell Bolton yet miss" I explained, she nodded "Alright, I'm sorry I'm pressing on, but you deserve to be getting your full education KC, and Paul just may be the thing holding you back" she said in obvious concern, I sighed "Miss, I really like 'im, we don' get to spend that much time together, I only see 'im in the mornings behind school and after school in the changing rooms, although now I've seen that video I'm thinkin we should change our morning routine"

I said in thought, she chuckled "Alright, how about this, I'll keep you in the lessons for life, but once Paul leaves, you do to, is that a deal?" she asked, I nodded and smiled "Thanks miss" I said honestly while picking up my bag "Oh KC" she called, I turned to her "You're going to the nursery aren't you?" she asked, I nodded and she handed me a piece of paper "It's to let them know" she explained, I nodded and headed down there.

I was on my way to the nursery and I saw Bolton with some death grip on another kid "Yo Paul get them posters down man" he demanded, the poster said 'Slow Children' and I guessed it was talking about the people in 'Lessons for Life' "…Their calling us thicko's oh I will smack you, you think that's funny? You think it's funny? Stop putting flyers up about me who do you think you are?" Bolton shouted "Oi you lot!" Lawson shouted storming towards them, Bolton let the kid go and Paul looked really cheesed off "What do you think you're doing?" Lawson asked "Nothin"

Paul said hesitatingly "Yo show him the posters" Bolton said, Paul handed Lawson the flyers "It's you lot that done this, puttin us in the sub normal group thing, they've labeled us divs, might aswell tattoo it on me forehead, spaz squad, retard united, even all the little kids are callin us it" he said before going into the classroom, I followed "How old are you Paul? This can't be the first time you been called names" Lawson said, he thought for a minute "Okay, it's not right…"

he started but I cut him off "Damn well it ain't" I snapped, he glared at me for a second "But that's no reason to act like thug" he finished "So we should leave it to you should we? Can't see you stoppin it" Paul said "Well we will just trust us" Lason said, Paul scoffed and shook his head, Lawson left and I turned to the boys "I won't be in the lessons today lads" I said sitting on the table "How come?" Bolton asked in confusion "Miss Mason said that cuz I'm doin so good, I can do work experience down at the nursery" I said proudly,

they both nodded "Fair enough, guess we won' see you for the rest of the day then" Paul said in disappointment, I sighed and nodded "Yeah I guess" I said slowly, ne nodded and I glanced at Bolton who was talking to his mates "Paul" I said getting his attention "What's wrong?" I asked, he shrugged "Nothin Kace" he replied, though I knew he was faking it, I took his hand and pulled him away from the class and out into the hall "Please tell me" I begged,

he sighed and looked around before finally focusing on me "It's everythin Kace, I hardly get to see yah, and when I do it's either behind the school or in the changin rooms, I'm gettin so sick of it all, I mean sure I enjoy it, but I'm gettin tired of sneakin around" he said getting it all out, I nodded and leant against the wall next to him "You could've just told me before" I said, he scoffed "Yeah okay" he said sarcastically,

I rolled my eyes "Really, I wouldn't 'ave minded, sides I am gettin pretty tired myself" I admitted, he nodded "I can't keep lyin to 'im, it's killin me that he doesn't know" I said sadly, Paul took hold of my hand "It's aright Kace, we'll tell 'im together, later on after school okay?" he asked, I nodded and we hugged.

So far working in the nursery wasn't that bad, it was in the school so that helped "Time for your 5 minute break" the woman said to me, I took off the apron thingy and left, I got to the front entrance and saw kids being searched by some of the boys, they took a load of stuff out of the bags and put it a big see through bag Bolton and Paul were carrying "Oh god, what's goin on?" I asked them "Mr Lawson gave us a job" Paul said proudly "Yeah but I don't know if I can be assed with this much longer"

Bolton said boredly "What do you mean? It's ace, I mean as long as we don' hit 'em we can do what we like, were gonna make a fortune sellin all of this stuff" Paul said, I glanced at the bag "Just looks like another job to me, and I've already got one of them" Bolton said "We'll still get loads of all this stuff" Paul pointed out "Yeah you know we'll catch a bollockin for that though, they'll say we nicked it"

Bolton said, I rolled my eyes "No they won't, they won't say anythin, cuz it's all illegal init, and sides Lawson said, as long as we don't lay a finger on 'em, we can do what we like"Paul said, Bolton gave him a look "He didn't say that man" he said "They'll 'ave some fags, oi get 'em now" Paul said to the other boys, I noticed the kids they were chasing as the boys teasing them from this morning, Bolton dropped the bag and walked off, I glanced from the bag to the boys outside running, I quickly stuffed the plastic bag into my own bag before walking away smugly.

I was munching on a packet of Doritos I found in the plastic bag, stealing the bag was so worth it, I saw Lawson take Paul and Bolton into the I.T room, I waited and after a few minutes they came out "Should I be concerned?" I asked, they both shook their heads "Nah, nothin big" Bolton said, I nodded "Uh Kace, where did you get those crisps? I thought you didn't 'ave money today" he said in confusion, I glanced nervously at the Doritos I was still holding "Uh, hmm, Jamie gave them to me"

I said thinking of the first answer I could come up with "You sure? Because oddly enough our bag full of food went missin" he said giving me a look, I nodded nervously and walked past them to get back to the nursery.

When it was time to go home I was actually really nervous that I had to tell Bolton "Heyy Kace" I turned around to see Paul waiting for me, I nodded in greeting and took the blue apron off, I pulled on my jacket and grabbed my bag before leaving with him "So I think we should head to your 'ouse" he said taking my hand, I nodded but when he started walking I pulled him back "I don't know if I can do it" I said sighing, he nodded "Fine, but we can't be together unless he knows"

he said walking backwards away from me "Paul" I said catching up to him, he stopped and turned around "I like you, I really do, but you 'ave to know how hard this is for me, he's my brother" I said in a pleading voice "I know Kace, but how else are we gonna tell 'im?" he asked shaking his head, I shrugged a little "I don't know I really don't" I said running a hand through my hair in frustration

"Tell you what? I'll lay off until you know" he snapped before walking off again, I groaned and pulled him back "Don't walk away from me Paul this is your problem too" I said angrily, he turned around glaring "My problem? You think us bein together is a problem? Well if that's how yah feel about it then I'll just go for good" he said turning back around, I let him carry on but once he was gone I screamed in frustration, anger and sadness, I sighed and thought to myself,

I couldn't tell Bolton, no way in hell, he would go nuts on me, I thought about it again, was Paul really worth it?.


	12. Series 3: Episode 14

I walked into school the next day feeling like crap, I hadn't spoken to Paul since last night and it was bugging me, I didn't want to end anything with him but I didn't want my brother to hate me, or worse, beat the crap out of Paul, I went around back and saw people dancing in a circle, I heard some music come from the radio and I spotted Bolton bobbing to the music "You dancin then?" I asked motioning to the people doing solo's in the middle of the circle "Course I am" he replied enthusiastically, I moved a bit to the music and watched the people dancing "For god's sake man arch you're back"

Bolton said in annoyence, I felt somone come up next to me and I glanced to see Paul "You've got your routine sorted then?" he asked Bolton "Oh stand back and see how it's done" Bolton snapped going into the circle, I watched him start dancing and I cheered for him before knowing what I had to do "Paul" I said turning to him, he looked at me but didn't say anything "Can I talk to yah?" I asked hopefully, he nodded and I led him to the girls changing rooms "What do you want Kace?" he asked, I could tell he was annoyed with me "I had to talk to you" I said throwing my bag on one of the peg's

"Then talk" he snapped, I sighed "Look I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, I didn't mean it honest, I just don't know how to tell Bolton" I said, he nodded "If that's all then I should get goin" he said moving to leave, I stood in front of him "No don't go, please" I said begging, I hardly ever begged so this was saying something "Kace, I don't know if I can be with yah, yeah I want to but I don't wanna be part of this stupid little game, I mean first you wanna do this and then you don't, I can't keep up with you changin you're mind every day Kace" he said in annoyence, I sighed again

"Look I really like yah, but I'm so scared Paul, you don't know what he's like when it come's to me and Boy's, he goes all psycho fighter on 'em" I said stressfully "Yeah but you don't get it Kace, I was gonna go through it all for yah, sure he'd probably kick me ass into next week but I would go through it for yah" he said taking hold of my shoulders, I shook my head "I know, I just need the right time Paul, I swear I'll tell him" I said putting my hands on the back of his neck and resting my forehead agains't his "Kace, I dunno" he whispered nuzzling his nose with my own, I rested my hands on his shoulders and his slid down to my waist

"Please" I whimpered, he suddenly slammed his mouth agains't my own surprising me completely, I got my senses back and kissed him back just as hungrily, he dropped his bag on the floor and pulled away for a minute, he unzipped his jacket and tossed it down on his bag, he did the same to mine before pulling me back to him, the bell suddenly rang and he groaned in frustration, I giggled and pecked his cheek "Come on" I said picking up my jacket and bag, he pulled on his own jacket before grabbing his bag aswell "I forgive yah, but you better tell 'im soon Kace" he said leaving, I sighed and followed him.

We were in the lessons again and I wanted to shoot myself, I hated these things sometimes, I was sat on a chair next to Bolton who looked about as uninterested as everyone else "Alright, the most important thing we've learn't from our interviews?" Wilding asked, we all stayed quiet "First impressions, we make our minds up about people pretty much 5 seconds after we meet them so, what's that tell us?" he asked, no one answered "Paul?" he asked, Paul thought for a moment "Best talk fast then?" he asked, I chuckled and so did the class "Fast or slow, it's about gestures, the look on your face in those first few moments"

Koreshi said before leaving the classroom "Right okay, Bolton, pretend Miss Koreshi is someone you never met before, when she walks in the room show us how you'd greet her" Wilding said "You sure you wanna do that sir?" I asked, he nodded "You mean like I really would?" Bolton asked, Wilding nodded and I half covered my mouth in amusement, Koreshi walked in and Bolton stood up, he gave her one of his 'bro' hugs and we all laughed "No guys that wasn't bad it was open friendly, confident, now pretend this woman was the mother of someone you're going out with, or someone you've never met before but you really want to impress, you'd adapt your style wouldn't you? make it less, exciteable more formal, Paul"

Wilding said, I looked at him and he shook his head "Come on" Wilding said, Paul reluctantly stood up and walked over to Koreshi "You aright?" he said, we laughed again as he sat back down "Yep, brief to the point certainly, right uh why don't miss Koreshi and I show you what we mean?" Wilding asked turning to her "Right, eye contact, I look the person I'm meeting in the eye I extend my hand, Good morning, I'm Matt Wilding nice to meet you" Wilding said shaking hands with Koreshi "Good morning Matt" Koreshi said "Firm grasp, we shake once, none of this" Wilding said fist pounding his chest and clicking his fingers, I chuckled at that "Right you wanna give it a crack? C'mon"

Wilding said as Koreshi made everyone stand up, I stayed in my seat and Bolton turned to me "C'mon lazy bones you gotta do it to" he said pulling me up by the hands, I groaned "I don't wanna" I said babyishly, he rolled his eyes "Don't be a baby, get it over and done with yeah?" he asked holding out his hand to do the shake, I sighed and reluctantly did it "Uh Mikayla, why don't you shake hands with Miss Koreshi?" Wilding asked, everyone wanted to watch because apprently something had gone down with those two this morning, Mikayla held out her hand while smirking and Koreshi looked nervous

"Miss Koreshi, can I have a word?" Clarkson asked, Koreshi stared at Mikayla for a moment before leaving, everyone gasped and started mumbling about her "See that sir?" Mikayla asked, I never really like her, she was a bit gobby "Alright settle down" Wilding said even though we could tell he found it a bit dodgy too.

It was break time and I decided to go look for Jamie, I found her on the steps texting while hiding her phone, I snuck up behind her and grabbed her shoulder "Jesus!" she shouted, I laughed while sitting next to her "Don't ever do that again" she said catching her breath, I was still laughing "You shit yah self" I said through my laughter, she glared and turned back to her phone "Watcha doin?" I sung looking over her shoulder "Texting" she replied in the same tone, I rolled my eyes "How's Mike?"

I asked, she smiled and turned to me "He's takin me out later, for lunch or somethin, but I'm really excited" she said squealing, I nodded "Jame's are you gonna, yah know" I said, she finally got it and shrugged "Duno, depends where it all goes an tha" she replied going back to her phone "Jamie, be careful yeah? I worry about yah sometimes" I said, she turned back to me and gave me a quick hug "I'll be aright, I'm a big girl Kace" she said reasuringly,

I nodded and went back into the school, I was strolling through the hall munching on a cookie when someone pulled me into a secluded hallway "Dude you made me drop my cookie" I whined motioning to the cookie on the floor "Seriously? We get to spend break together and your complaining about the cookie?" Paul asked in disbelief, I shrugged "You didn't taste it" I muttered leaning back agains't the wall "Well I think you'll like this better" he said, I have him a confused look and he slowly pulled down the zipper of my jacket "We could get caught" I exclaimed, he shrugged and leaned into my neck "Don't worry, everyone's outside, and Bolton's round back dancin, we're the only one's ere Kace"

he said before kissing my neck, I moaned and bit my lip to silence it, he started sucking my collarbone "Paul" I said warningly, he pulled away for a second and groaned before going back in, only for my chest, he started kissing and while his one hand was on my waist the other he was using to pull the top of my shirt down a bit, the bell suddenly rang and he reluctantly pulled away "Time for class" I said pulling on my jacket, I picked up my bag and as I was leaving he pulled me back "What?" I asked nervously just incase someone walked past us, he leaned in and gave me a slow sweet kiss before pulling away,

I was surprised at that "What was that for?" I asked a little breathless, he shrugged "Felt like it needed to be done" he replied pulling on his bag, I nodded and we walked to the lesson.

Wilding had us clapping to some tune when Hadock and Budgin came through the door "What are they doin 'ere?" Paul asked not even trying to hide the annoyence in his voice "Mr Lawson wants a little more structure, to you're dancing" Wilding explained, although he sounded like he didn't care about our dancing all that much, and that was how we prefferred it "Structure? What you onabout?" Mikayla asked "Here we go Matt" Hadock said handing Wilding a CD, she spun into some weird pose thing and we all laughed "What the hell is she doin?" Paul asked "Strictly Ballroom" Wilding said as he put in the CD

"As in the telly?" Bolton asked "Yep, Mr Budgin was a champion" Wilding said, a few people whistled and I chuckled "Was" Budgin said "Yer 'avin a G'raff sir" Paul said scoffing "And I can assure you if I hadn't been forced into this I wouldn't be here" Budgin said walking over to Hadock, I did feel bad for the old sod sometimes, he hated it here more than us, but a jobs a job I guess, only difference is he's getting paid to be here, were not, Wilding pressed play on the CD player and Budgin and Hadock started to dance, Budgin started going on about something but I wasn't listening, I was busy trying to make sure no sounds of laughter slid out of my mouth

"...It's a dance of communication, 2 people, interpreting the same music, expressing their feelings, body to body, face to face, soul to soul" Budgin said slowing to a stop, I leaned closer to Paul "Do I have a dirty mind or did that sound a bit like sex, yah know the last bit?" I asked, he snickered and linked his hand with my own, they were inbetween our chairs hidden where nobody could see them, but it felt really nice being able to do it "Come on everyone round of applause" Wilding said, a few people clapped but I didn't bother to

"Well, we'll let you get on with writhing around the floor on you're backs, break dancing, dancing my eye" Budgin said as he headed for the door "It's well proper dancin, not like that easy stuff youse of done, 1 2 3 1 2 3, that's so mingin" Bolton said mockingly "I think maybe the technical aspects are a little lost on you after all it's only 250 years of History" Budgin said "Oh yeah? well break dancing's got loads of History aswell. It's from New York, the Bronx, it was the DJ's on street corners in the 70's that started it all off, I've done loads of research over the internet about it" Bolton said "1970's"

Budgin muttered "Bolton, I think what Mr Budgin's trying to say is that it's not proper dancing" Wildin said "No way man, there's loads of moves there's head spin, back slides, 6 step, bet you couldn't do one single break dance move" Bolton said directly to Budgin "An you can do it to anythin sir, can even do it to that load of pants" Sash said earning chuckles from the class "Put it back on Sash" Bolton said standing up, everyone cheered him on and Sash went over to the player, she turned it on and Budgin's old music came on, Bolton started dancing and to my surprise his moves were actually going with the music,

he sat down and we clapped for him "Okay then Mr Budgin, let's see you do some a that" Bolton said, Budgin chuckled "Well I think you'll find with all forms of modern music, the roots go back a lot further than 1970, I mean break dancing of sorts has been around for a lot longer than the Walts, track 5 please" Budgin said turning to Sash, she switched it to that song and a more upbeat song came on, Budgin broke into a more funkier dance and even though we were laughing we clapped for him aswell,

it was more shocked laughter from me, Budgin finally stopped and we all cheered for him, I looked at Bolton and laughed "You should see you're face" I said loud enough for him to hear, he gave me a surprised look "That was nuts" he said motioning to the floor, I nodded "I know" I said shaking my head.

The bell had rung signalling the end of school, I knew what I had to do, and I wasn't all that thrilled about it "I need to speak to yah" I said to Paul, he nodded and followed me round back "What is it?" he asked, I sighed and wrung my hands nervously "I'm gonna tell Bolton" I said, his eyes widened "When?" he asked, I gave him a look "Next week, what do you think?" I exclaimed in annoyence, he nodded and took my hands "You wanna do it together or what?" he asked, I thought for a moment

"I'll do it on my own, at least that way I know he won't kill you, I'll wait till we get 'ome and then I'll tell 'im, god I hope this goes well" I said more to myself "Eh, don't worry Kace, even if he does kill me I won't stay away from ya" he said resting his forehead on my own, I sighed and nodded.

I got home and found Bolton watching T.V, I put my bag and jacket on the banister before sittin next to him "Heyya Bro" I said, he nodded in greeting "You aright?" he asked, I nodded and it was quiet for a moment, I decided to brake the silence "Uh, so, I have to talk to yah" I said nervously, he faced me and nodded "I need your permission to go out with someone" I said getting straight to it, his mouth widened a little bit and he cleared his throat "Do I know this lad?" he asked, I gulped quietly "Mhmm" I replied, he nodded

"So, who is he?" he asked turning to look at the T.V, I knew it was now or never "Paul" I said wincing a bit as I said it, I saw Bolton release a breath of relief "Thank fuck" he said, I watched him in confusion "I don't mind 'im" he said noticing my face "But I thought you didn't want me flirtin with him" I said, he rolled his eyes "I'm your brother, I'm gonna be dodgy about you flirtin with everyone Kace, but I'm glad you asked me first" he said, I nodded "So you ain't gonna kill him?" I asked hopefully, he chuckled "Nah, I know your safe with 'im and I know he'll treat yah right" he said reasuringly,

I mentally thanked god "Thank fuck" I said out loud, he chuckled again "What were you stressin or somethin?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah, I didn't know how to tell yah" I said "Nah don't worry about it Kace, now go call Langers, he's probs stressin as much as you" Bolton said, I laughed and stood up "Your the best Bolt, I love yah" I said turning to him, he nodded "Yeah you too sis, now go call yah new boyfriend" he said, I chuckled and took my phone out of my bag before running upstairs in excitement.


	13. Series 3: Episode 15

At Kc's House...

I was inpatiently waiting at the bottom of the stairs for my brother, I told Paul I would meet him by the school gates before the bell went, but Bolton was taking his sweet time

"Bolton hurry up!" I shouted getting annoyed, I heard thudding and he came to the top of the stairs "A'right calm down sis, what you in a hurry for anyway?"

he asked as he came down, I smiled a little and he knew instantly "Oh yeah wanna see Langers do yah?" he asked teasingly, I rolled my eyes and he pulled on his trainers

"Quick word though, just because I don't mind yah goin' out doesn't mean I wanna see it, so no heavy gettin' off when I'm around a'right?" he asked getting serious,

I nodded "Course bro, let's go already" I said, he chuckled and grabbed his bag "I'm comin' I'm comin'" he said, I grabbed mine aswell and we left the house.

We finally arrived but I didn't see Paul around "So where is Langers anyways?" Bolton asked as we both stopped walking once we got by the gates "I dunno" I replied shrugging

"Right 'ere" I heard my favourite voice say, I turned around to see Bolton and Paul knuckle bump "A'right mate?" Paul asked, Bolton nodded and turned to me

"I'm gonna head in, no hanky panky" he said pointing to me and Paul, I rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder lightly "Just get in the school yah twat"

I said amused, he chuckled and walked away "Kc" Paul sung, I turned to him and bit my lip lightly "Hi" I said tilting my head a bit, he rolled his eyes and pulled me into a hug which I returned

"Glad he knows now" he whispered, I nodded and we both pulled away "Yeah, he was fine with it but obviously you know that coz I phoned yah last night" I said quickly,

he nodded and put an arm around my shoulder while I put mine around his waist, we started walking "So did he set any rules?" he asked, I giggled and nodded

"Yeah, he said we can kiss but not heavy around him, other than that everythin's good" I replied shrugging, he nodded and we got into the school as the bell rang, I noticed it was dark and then I realised the light bulbs were missing

"What the hell?" I asked looking around "I have no idea" Paul said thinking the same thing I was, I noticed Bolton and the rest of the boys by the lockers and we walked over to them "Alright Bolt?" I asked, he nodded and smirked at the gang of girls a few feet away from us

"Yah can get up to loads a stuff in the dark" he said, I rolled my eyes and put both my arms around Paul's waist "I know right" I whispered so only he could hear, he smirked and pecked my cheek before leaning in next to my ear "Not now babes"

he whispered, I giggled and he pulled back a bit "Hey Dom, you an' Michaela eh?" Paul asked motioning to her, we all laughed a bit "Err" Dom said looking at her, she glared at him slightly "Like I'd want you anyway dog breath" she retorted, everyone laughed but I rolled my eyes

"Alright alright shut it!" Lawson demanded "Can anyone tell me what's going on?" he asked, I saw Jamie come through the doors and she had a small smirk once she noticed me

"Well well look at this" she said glancing at Paul, I nodded "So you two together now or what?" she asked, I gave her a look "Of course" I replied, she chuckled "About bloody time Kace" she said, I smiled "Anyways I need to talk to yah"

she said in a tone only I could figure out "I gotta go babes" I said to Paul, he had a look of dissapointment "Really?" he whined, I giggled

"Yeah but don't worry I'll see yah in class" I said, he nodded and put one hand on the back of my neck "Not without this" he muttered,

he leaned in and his lips softly touched mine, I kissed back a little harder and he tried to deepen it, but the guys weren't having it

"C'mon love birds you'll see each other later" Jamie said grabbing my hand, she pulled me away from Paul and I laughed as she dragged me down the hall.

"Oh my god" I squeeled leaning agains't the bathroom sinks "I know, he was so gentle though" Jamie said dreamily, I giggled "I cannot believe you shagged him, was it good though?"

I asked curiously, I was still a virgin and very eager to know what Jamie's first time was like "Yeah, I mean it did hurt for a little but afterwards it felt...good"

she said smirking as she put on her lipgloss "I've done research on it and I know it sounds geeky but every one I read says that it hurts" I said slightly worried, Jamie gave me a look "Are you thinking of doing it?" she asked slightly excited,

I nodded "Yeah, I just wanna get it over an' done with" I replied honestly, she nodded "Are you thinkin' of shagging Paul?" she asked,

my eyes widened and I laughed a little "Yes if you gotta know, there's still a bit of stuff we ain't done yet but I really wanna do it with him"

I said, she nodded "Fair doos, I bet he wants to shag you" she said, I rolled my eyes and looked in the mirror making sure my hair was still straight

"You crack me up" I muttered brushing my hair "I'm not kidding, all boys want it Kace, and soon he will too. But I think he'll wait for you" she said,

I nodded and put the brush back in my bag "Yeah, c'mon we got lessons to get to" I said, she nodded and we left the bathroom.

I was sat next to Paul in class doodling on a piece of paper, a book landed next to my hand and I groaned along with the rest of the class "What we gettin' these for, we don't do normal lessons" Bolton said looking at the book

"So Mr Budgin said" the subby replied "Why can't we just photocopy cheats? That's what the supplies usually do" Dom said "Not this one, health an' safety I'm worried you'd lick all the ink off and go off on a trip" Subby replied, the class chuckled me included

"No I thought we'd have a go at a bit of shakespear" he said "Bloke's in tights?" Paul asked "Yeah blokes in tights, blokes in makeup, blokes pretending to be girls" Subby said, I chuckled and got back to my doodling when Paul nudged me,

I looked at him and he motioned to a phone he was holding inbetween the chairs so no one could see, I looked at the text and my eyes widened "Oh my god" I whispered, I took it from him and poked Dom's back "From Maxine, Matt Wilding"

I whispered handing him the phone, he showed my brother who's eyes widened, Dom handed me the phone and I gave it to Paul who gave it to Michaela, I felt someting vibrate in my bag and I pulled my phone out before hidig it in my cardigan pocket,

I read the message and found it Maxine had texted me the same thing she texted Michaela, Matt Wilding was gay.

"I can't believe it" Jamie exclaimed linking arms with me as we walked down the hallway "I know right? Now don't get me wrong I got no problem with gays I'm just a bit surprised" I said, she nodded "Yeah I get yah, me either but we got his class later and that is not gonna go well"

she replied, I shrugged "Well we can help him out can't we? I mean if everyone's pickin' on him we can just help him out" I suggested "Yeah, I don' reckon it's fair how everyone's treatin' him but we can't stop the whole school" she said agreeing

"The boys are deffo gonna kick off" I said thinking about Bolton and Paul "If they ain't done already" Jamie said stopping, I gave her a confused look and she motioned down the hall, I looked to see Paul, Dom and some boys stood outside the toilets with Wilding,

he took a spray can off Dom and dragged him to what I assumed was the cooler "Oh my days" I mumbled a bit dissapointed in them "I wonder what they wrote" she said, I nodded and watched Paul head towards us with his laughing mates

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out" I said walking towards him, he paused and nodded "A'right babes?" he asked, I nodded and took his hands in mine "Can I talk to yah?" I asked hopefully, he nodded and I pulled him towards the window while Jamie conversed with the other boys

"What did Dom spray?" I asked, he shrugged "Just the word Bender" he replied casually, I groaned "Paul please don't go nuts on Wilding" I begged "Why not? How do we know he ain't some pedo?" he asked, I thought for a moment before shrugging

"I dunno just try not to be too hard on him, please for me" I said noticing his annoyed look, he sighed and nodded "Fine, but just because you asked" he said, I smiled and kissed him "Thanks" I said, he nodded and I walked back off with Jamie.

Some opera music blasted out of the CD player and even though I listened I had no idea what it was "Okay look for the lead instrument, I'll give you an' extra mark for the composer" Wilding said, I crossed one leg over the other and balanced my folder on it, I gave Jamie a confused look

"You got the answer?" I asked quietly, she shook her head and Wilding turned off the music "Okay what we got?" he asked "Kc?" he asked, I shook my head as a sign that I didn't know "Dom knows" Michaela said "No I don't" Dom said slightly glaring

"You just writ it down why you scribblin' it out for?" she asked "Cuz it's wrong" he replied with a bit more attitude "Well you don't know unless you say" I said "How come your not answering anything. Sir how come he's not answering anything? You done somethin' to him?"

Paul asked "Course he never" Dom snapped "Then say it" Paul pushed, I rolled my eyes slightly and wondered why Dom was getting worked up "That's enough" Wilding said louder "Come on say it" Michaela said, she got the whole class chanting 'Say it' and I didn't feel like joining

"Right shut up!" Wilding shouted silecing the entire class, Michaela started laughing with her friends "Michaela, Paul stand up" he said in a calmer tone, they both reluctantly stood up

"You've obviously got something to say and I assume it's to do with the incredible revelation that I'm gay...so let's hear your biggeted stupidity shall we?" Wilding asked "It weren't to do with you" Michaela said "It's more about Dom sir, how come you let him off?" Paul asked,

Wilding and Paul glanced at each other "I let him off because it was blatantly obvious he didn't spray the graffiti" Wilding finally said "Sure it wasn't favouritism, cuz you fancy the pants off him" Paul said, my eyes widened slightly "Paul"

I hissed, he gave me an innocent shrug and I sighed "No ang on Kace Paul's got a point, did you try it on sir? Is that why you let Dom off?" Michaela asked turning to me then Wilding "I beg your pardon" Wilding said obviously very offended

"He never? Did he?" Bolton asked Dom who shook his head "You can 'ave him for that, get the police on him" Michaela said smugly "Sit down Michaela" Wilding said standing in front of her, Jamie gave me a nervous glance "We don' ave to put up with nothin', he tells on you an' you'll be out, just like Koreshi" she said "Did he touch yah Dom?"

Paul asked after sitting back down "Of course he didn't" Dom replied disgusted "But he wanted to, just as bad, still makes him a perv" Michaela said still stood up "You are seriously out of order" Wilding said "And don't think you can get away with it cuz we'll say we saw yah" Michaela said threateningly "And you'd be lying.." Dom started, we all turned to him

"He let me off cuz I told him I was gay a'right?" Dom admitted, my eyes widened and both Bolton and Paul stood up slowly "Yo, you sayin' your queer G?" Bolton asked "You get changed next to me" Paul added "No he's lying, he said it to get out of punishment"

Wilding said trying to get Dom out of his situation "No sir don't do that, it wasn't a lie I don't know what I am, if you lot don't like that then you can stuff yah" Dom spat before storming out with his bag and coat, Michaela started laughing with her friends "Shut up"

Wilding shouted "Before you start ask yourself this..." Wilding said as he turned to Paul and Bolton who sat down "...how big were his mates that were ready to see him excluded for something that they did..." he said, I glared at Paul knowing that he had lied to me

"...Or Michaela who lies through her teeth" Wilding added turning to look at her "I can 'ave you for that" she said, she sat back down and Wilding left the room, as soon as he did that I stood in front of Paul "You little twat, you told me Dom wrote Bender on the wall"

I said with a tone, he shrugged "It was me, it doesn't really make a difference does it?" he asked casually, I scoffed "Yeah it does, what kind of mate are you?" I snapped, I fell into my chair and Jamie turned t me "You alright?" she asked worriedly, I turned to her and smiled a little "Yeah I'm fine" I lied, she nodded.

School had ended and I was about to head home with Jamie "Kace!" I heard someone shout my name and I turned around to see Paul "I'll wait for yah" Jamie said heading for the gate, I nodded and he stopped in front of me "What?" I asked annoyed, he sighed

"I didn't mean to lie to yah honest, I'm sorry" he said, I glanced around in thought for a moment "Fine, I'm sorry too, for freakin' out on yah" I said tilting my head, he nodded and pulled me into a hug "Another fight" he sighed, I hugged him tighter before pulling back a bit

"Hopefully our last" I said, he nodded and pecked my lips "You headin' home?" he asked, I nodded and glanced back at Jamie "Yeah, you can walk with us if you want" I said hopefully, he nodded "Yeah a'right" he said shrugging, I smiled and grabbed his hand

"Jamie we have an added person" I told her, she nodded "No worried Kace" she replied shrugging, I nodded and started walking with them.


	14. Series 3: Episode 16

I walked into the school on my own as Bolton and Paul wanted some guy talk on the way here, I wasn't sure what it was but they didn't want me overhearing it that's for sure, and Jamie was getting a lift to school by Mike "Heyya Kace, why all on yah tod?"

Maxine asked as she and Janeece caught up with me, I shrugged "Bolton wanted to speak to Paul about something" I replied shrugging, Max laughed "You don't know?" she asked surprised, I shook my head "Bolton's givin' him the talk"

she said putting emphasis on 'The Talk' "You really think so?" I asked feeling a little nervous about it "Yeah of course, you got no dad so Bolton probably thinks it's his job now" Janeece explained, I nodded "Fair enough, I hope he ain't to rough on him though"

I said worriedly, they both shrugged as we got through the doors "It's Bolton Kace, but then again Paul is his best mate so he might not be that hard on him" Max said, I nodded in agreement "Speaking of fellas what about yours Jan?"

Max asked turning to Janeece who was on my right, my eyes widened a little "You got a lad? Who?" I asked curiously "Can't tell" she replied tapping her nose "Janeece c'mon your doin' my head in why don't you just tell us who this new lad your seein' is"

Max said practically begging to know "I wouldn't exactly call him a lad, he's a bit older" Jan said a bit shy about it "Have you been with him?" Max asked "Just because your gonna be burried in a wide shaped coffin don't mean I am, it's nothin' like that. It's special"

Jan replied a bit dreamy "Oh my god you don't love him do yah?" I asked, she giggled and I took that as an answer, the bell rang and I sighed "Gotta go girls, see yah later though yeah?" I asked waving, they both nodded and I walked down the stairs.

I sat next to Carla in the cooking room wearing a maroon apron "Oh this is so embarassing why is Mason making us do this?" Alesha whined from behind me "Don't you wanna be a good citizen Leesh?" Danielle asked, the door opened and Budgin walked in,

we all groaned in dissapointment "I know I don't want to be here any more than you do" he said putting on the apron "And don't even think about messing me about today because you know what to expect if you do" he added

"Today you lot are somehow going to create a feast for the governers. Right ears open, gobs shut, two teams sweets and savouries. Right savouries.." Budgin pointed to me, Carla, Danielle and Aleesha "And sweets uh Bolton, Paul...Oh look in otherwords those with half a brain over there..." he said pointing to his right before looking directly at Bolton

"..Those with less over there" he said pointing to his left, we all got up and went to our sides, I headed to all the veggies with the girls "Sir couldn't we just pick this lot up from the supermarket?" Danielle asked, she did have a good point

"No, apparently that would defeat the object anyway youve got the hard part uh A your not thick and B I trust you with knives" Budgin said, I quickly took off my apron to put my cardigan in my bag, I did not want it getting ruined "What are the thicko's doing?"

Aleesha asked as I joined them again "They are making a chocolate cake under my supervision" Budgin replied "We don't even wanna be here and we don't get to make a chocolate cake" Aleesha complained "I've already told you" Budgin said

"So were doing the boring stuff because their a bunch of P brains?" Danielle asked "That's a little unfair sir" I added shrugging "Who said life was fair get on with" Budgin said before going over to the boys, I scoffed "Really not fair"

I exclaimed sulking "Eh Kace, you know what 'appens when you put a load a this in cake mix?" Aleesha asked holding up a jar of Baking Powder, I smirked a little "You are a genius" I said, she nodded "Oh I know" she said, I chuckled and started sorting out the veggies.

"Kace now" Danielle whispered, I looked to see Budgin and the boys very distracted with something he was showing them, I ran over with the baking powder and poured half the tub in before trying very hard to mix it "Uh Paul can you put that mix into a tin, put it in the oven gas mark 7 thank you"

Budgin said, I calmed my mixing and Paul stood behind me "What you doin'?" he asked a little suspicious "You didn't mix it right, I thought I would help you out, yah know seen as your my boyfriend an' all" I said as innocent as I could,

I inwardly froze waiting for the reaction and I calmed when his hands rested on my waist and his head on my shoulder "Your a star" he said kissing my cheek, I smiled and poured the mix into the tin "Anythin' for you" I said pecking his lips before going back over to the girls

"D'you pour enough in?" they asked in sync, I giggled and glanced back at Paul who was putting it in the oven "I put so much in it's practically a bomb in the oven" I said, they held up their palms and I high fived them both before going back to work.

"Look what's happening" Carla exclaimed, she was on cake watch and I bit my lip while smiling, I glanced at Danielle and Aleesha who were holding back giggles, Budgin opened the oven and the cake popped splatting chocolate on his face, everyone burst into laughter and I was laughing so hard I had to hold onto the counter,

Budgin stood up straight with a non-amused look on his face, he wiped the mix off his face with a towel and turned to us "The lot of you get back to what you were doing and get this mess cleaned up!" he shouted turning to Aleesha and Danielle

"What? Are you blamin' us?" Aleesha asked "We didn't put that in" Danielle added "Yeah sir we were doing the savouries and they were doing the chocolate cake, you made it pretty clear sir, maybe they got the recipe wrong" I suggested trying to get the girls out of trouble

"Yo it weren't our fault" Bolton exclaimed before turning back to his miniature food fight with the boys "You and I both know what happened and punishment will be brutal" Budgin said showing them the Baking Powder tub "I suppose you want us to go to the cooler now sir?"

Danielle asked although she didn't look like she'd mind it that much "Oh no that would be the easy option, you wait here retrobution is coming your way" Budgin said, he left the class and the boys started chucking flower about "Kace can I have a word?"

Paul asked, I nodded and dropped the spoon I was holding while going over to him "You want somethin'?" I asked, he gave me a look and I sighed "Did you put somethin' in the cake?" he asked, I shook my head "No I would never do that to yah"

I said playing the innocent card "Kc" he said warningly, I shook my head again and he rolled his eyes "I know it was you" he said, I tilted my head and got closer to him "Try an' prove it Langers" I said tapping his cheek, his eyes widened and I headed back over to the girls "What was that about?" Danielle asked motioing to him, I shrugged "Nothin' much" I replied picking up my spoon.

After greeting the governer people at the door we had to follow them into the music room, which for the day had been turned into the dinner room, in all honesty the food looked gorgeous, it was a shame we couldn't snag some because I was starving,

I was stood with Bolton and Paul staring at the chocolate cake "Close your mouth Kace I think your drooling" Bolton said chuckling, I rolled my eyes "It ain't fair I think we deserve some of this food" I said "...Nigel I don't mean to brag but I've always been a whiz at making cakes myself, I was more than happy to step in" I overheard Budgin say, we all looked at him in shock

"You made this?" Nigel asked, Budgin nodded "You decorated it so beautifully" Nigel said "You deserve a medal keeping this lot in line and rustling this up, and you certainly deserve a night off" he said giving Budgin something in a brown envelope

"There are people here with empty plates while your here catching flies chop chop" Budgin said to Danielle and Aleesha who looked peeved, I shrugged and grabbed a plate "Screw it" I said grabbing some cake while Budgin wasn't looking "Kc"

Bolton whispered slightly annoyed, I rolled my eyes and moaned at how good the cake tasted "You have got to try this" I said, they both shook their heads

"Nah not in the mood to get done" Paul replied, I smirked a little and waved the plate right underneath their noses, they both inhaled deeply and groaned when I pulled it away "Nice right?" I asked taking another bite.

I was on my way home with the boys when I felt my bag vibrating, I pulled out my phone and flipped the screen up "Yellow?" I asked putting it next to my ear...  
><em>"Kace it's Max, have you seen Janeece?"<br>_"No not since this morning why?"  
><em>"She's run off with Mr Bingam and we can't get hold of her"<br>_"Mr Bingam as in the supply teacher?"  
><em>"Yeah he was the lad she was dating, we can't find her"<br>_"I'm sorry Max I aint seen her, if she calls I'll let you know soon as"  
><em>"A'right bye Kace"<br>_"Bye"

I hung up the phone and put it back in my bag "What's wrong sis?" Bolton asked noticing the worried look on my face "Janeece's run off with Mr Bingam" I said nervously, both their eyes widened "The supply teacher?" Bolton asked, I nodded

"That's gross" Paul said disgustedly "Max can't find her" I said "Don't worry about it babes I'm sure she's okay" Paul said rubbing my arm, I nodded and hugged him "I'm worried about her" I said as he hugged me back "Just try not to think about it" he replied, I nodded again and we carried on walking home.


	15. Series 3: Episode 17

"So how's Janeece anyways?" Paul asked me as we sat down in Reg "She's okay, better than last night I guess. I still can't believe it I mean we had that teacher for like a week" I said slightly disgusted by the thought of a perv teaching me "I know, did he try anything with yah?"

he asked, I shook my head and shrugged "I don't think so I mean he leaned down close but all teachers do that don't they?" I asked, he gave me a look "Yeah but not all teachers are pedo's" he pointed out, I rolled my eyes "Yeah that's fair enough I guess"

I replied, I leaned agains't the wall and put my legs up on his lap "Gettin' comfy?" he asked resting his hands on my legs "Yeah, I'm so tired" I replied playing with his watch "Late night?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah, I was up texting" I said resting my head on my hand

"So you busy tonight?" he asked slowly, I shook my head "Don't think so why?" I asked curiously, he shrugged "No reason, just wondered if you wanted to come over. My step mum's out working till late so I thought we could watch a movie or somethin'"

he said hopefully, I smiled and bit my lip "Yeah I'd love to" I said, he nodded "You really think Bolton'll let you come though?" he asked "Yeah course he will, if not then I'll sneak out of the house anyways" I replied, he chuckled "Fair enough, so after school instead of walking to yours we'll head to mine?" he asked, I nodded.

"Are you gonna shag 'im?" Jamie asked as we headed for math with Mr Lawson "Jame" I exclaimed slightly embarassed, she laughed "What I'm just curious, it's obvious somethin's gonna go down tonight" she said smiling, I rolled my eyes

"Okay maybe something will happen but it don't mean I wanna shag 'im" I said, she nodded "That's fair enough, cuz your first tme hurts like a bitch" she said, I suddenly felt nervous "You do know you just made me ten times more scared about it than I was"

I told her, she sighed "The pain is only for a few...moves, and then it becomes amazing" she said with a dreamy look on her face "Yeah yeah I know all about that, I just don't want anything going wrong lke Bolton finding out. He would kick off" I said worriedly

"Don't worry about it, look it's a Friday right? So you got loads a time" she pointed out, I nodded "Sounds like a plan, Im going with him straight after school, but I need to ask Bolton first" I said, she nodded "Well were all in the same lessons today so you can speak to him brake time"

she said, I nodded and as we walked to class I saw a bunch of people out on the field "What's goin' on?" I asked, Jamie rolled her eyes "Apparently Mika from the year above has gone all tree hugger on us with Brett, their both stood in front of bulldozers or somethin' like that" she replied boredly, I nodded and we carried on walking.

"Tax, bank interest, mortgage rates..all percentages, VAT 17 and half percent on everything you buy" Lawson said, I sighed and started doodling, I was good with math but I could never get my head around percentages which is why I spent half my time copying from Jamie,

she didn't mind as long as she got to copy me in science "Why is that?" Paul asked "That is a very good question, but at least it's easy to work out" Lawson replied "10 percent is, 17 and a half ain't it?" Paul asked "No, if you know 10 percent, you can work out 17 and a half percent no calculator required" Lawson said "What's the VAT on 242 quid?"

one of the guys asked grabbing his calculator "42.35" Lawson said after some thought "Wicked" the kid said obivously impressed "Like I said 10 percents easy, what's half of ten?" Lawson asked "5%" Paul answered "And half of that is, Bolton?" Lawson asked, I looked to see Bolton who appeared to be asleep "Bolton!" Lawson shouted right next to my brother,

Bolton jumped and the class chuckled "Sorry sir" he said, I had to feel sorry for Bolton, he had been working really hard these past few days "2 and a half%" someone answered "So 10% plus 5% plus 2 and a half % equals...17 and a half %" Lawson explained, is still didn't get it very well "Late night was it Bolton?" Lawson asked "No sir"

Bolton replied sleepily, Mason walked in and glanced around the class, she talked to Lawson quietly for a moment and he turned to face the class "Paul, Kc can we have a word please?" he asked, the class oo'd and I rolled my eyes while getting out of the seat "Your not in trouble"

Lawson reasured as we left the class "So what would you say to re-joining the schools main curriculum?" Mason asked looking at Paul "What back in normal class?" he asked hopefully "Well based on the strong progress youve made this term we think your ready" Mason replied as Lawson joined us "So I get to sit the GCSE's?" he asked "GCSE's and everything that comes with them"

Lawson said "Yeah" Paul said quite please, Mason then turned to me "Kc your remeber our deal?" she asked, I nodded and noticed both Paul and Lawson looked confused "Yep clear as a bell" I replied, she nodded "Okay get back in you two" Lawson said motioning to the class, I walked through the door and sat back down next to Jamie "What was that about?"

Bolton asked still half asleep "Probably got caught doing it in one of the classrooms" someone said, the class snickered and I rolled my eyes "No actually, were getting put back in normal classes, well I am anyway" Paul said, they all started talking about it and I turned to Jamie "Here you go" she said passing me her work, I smiled and started copying.

"So basically Mika, Sameen and a bunch of online tree hugging weirdos are up in the tree" I said making sure I got the whole situation "Yep, I heard they sent a list of demands to Mason" Jamie said, I rolled my eyes "This is so ridiculous, it's just a tree more will grow" I exclaimed poking my food with my fork "I know but Mika just won't listen" Jamie replied shrugging, I sighed

"So how are things goin' with you an' Mike?" I asked switching the topic "Their alright, he's been working more than' usual now but I don't blame 'im. And he's gonna take me shopping this weekend" she squeeled, I chuckled "Yeah I bet" I said, she mock glared

"Oi, nothin's gonna happen" she said, I gave her a look and she sighed "Okay maybe something will happen but I'm honestly not in the mood to have sex today" she said as though a bit stressed "You okay Jame?" I asked a little worried, she nodded

"Yeah I just haven't been feelin' myself lately, I'm sure it's okay though it might just be a faze" she said waving a hand, I nodded but still felt a bit weird "Here's your bro Kace, time to break the news" she said, I looked up and saw Bolton in the dinner que

"Alright here I go" I said, I took a deep breath and stood up "Bolton?" I asked, he turned around and nodded "A'right sis" he said in greeting, I sighed "Can I talk to you?" I asked, he nodded "Yeah course" he said sitting at an' empty table, I sat opposite him

"Is it okay for me to go over Paul's tonight?" I asked hopefully, he sighed "On yah tod?" he asked, I nodded "Course it is" he said smiling a little,

I sighed in relief and hugged him "Your a legend bro" I said before going back to Jamie "So how'd it go?" she asked, I giggled "He said yes" I squeeled, she chuckled "You seem excited" she said, I nodded and calmed a bit "I love knowing that he trusts me yah know?" I asked, she nodded.

I was at the back gates waiting for Paul when Bolton paused in front of me "Look Kc, I love yah and I trust yah not to do anythin' your not ready for. But if your are then that's fine too" he said, my eyes widened a little "Your gonna do it at somepoint so I may aswell get this talk over an' done with now"

he said shrugging, I smiled and bit my lip "Thank you" I said hugging him, he hugged back "Kace" I pulled away and saw Paul behind Bolton "Hey" I said, he nodded to my brother in greeting "Have a nice night you two, don't have too much fun" he said winking,

I rolled my eyes and shoved him "Bye Bolton" I said, he nodded and walked away "What was that about" Paul asked taking my hand "He just wanted to have a small talk with me" I replied, he nodded and we carried on walking.


	16. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
>- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)<br>- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
>- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).<br>- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
>- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).<br>- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
>- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).<br>- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
>- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).<br>- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
>- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).<br>- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


End file.
